I can't walk, so how can I run?
by Occasionaldrabble
Summary: Begins after Elsa confronts Maria at the party, but Maria doesn't leave the Villa. Instead she finds solace down by the lake. But when a storm blows up Maria has an accident that may change everything. Will the Captain see her and his situation with Elsa differently…and will Maria walk again?
1. The storm

**I can't walk, so how can I run?**

**Summary:** Begins after Elsa confronts Maria at the party, but Maria doesn't leave the Villa. Instead she finds solace down by the lake. But when a storm blows up Maria has an accident that may change everything. Will the Captain see her and his situation with Elsa differently…and will Maria walk again?

****DISCLAIMER: I own no characters or basic story plot of TSOM****

**CHAPTER 1: The storm**

Maria stood in her room after watching Elsa walk out her bedroom door, with her words continuously replaying over and over in her mind…_"There's nothing more irresistible to a man than a woman who's in love with him"-"The funny thing is he thinks he's in love with you too"_*_._ Maria couldn't move, blink or make a sound, she barely remembered to breathe. _'Could it be true?...NO! How could I be so foolish to even consider…but then there have been times when we have looked, no gazed at each other and it was easy to believe then that he might have some feelings towards me.'_ Maria knew she had to move, to think, to inhale (she realised she was holding her breath), so she went to the place that had given her so much solace since she had arrived at the Von Trapp Villa.

As Maria made her way out the back doors of the Villa and onto the back patio she took in a deep cleansing breath and looked out onto 'her' mountains in the distance, shrouded by the golden sunset and the impending star lit night. She was surprised it was still so warm out and vaguely wondered if it may storm later, but the thought was dropped as quickly as it was picked up when she saw the glowing reflection of the sunset on the lake. This is where Maria was headed to clear her mind…and heart.

She slowly made her way down the back steps of the Villa and along the path that led to the iron gates at the small pier of the private lake. The row boat the children and she had fallen out of on that fateful day was moored to the lakes bank, bobbing calmly in the small current that was lapping the shore.

Maria reflected back on that afternoon as she pushed open the gates and sat on the step leading down into the water.

She remembered the fun the children had had, and the joyous looks on their faces when they saw their father after so many weeks away, only to quickly return to their military like persona and posture once the Captain blew his silly whistle.

Maria remembered the way her heart fell in her chest watching this sudden transformation in the seven children, but most of all she remembered the look of anger on their fathers face and the argument that ensued once the children had been dismissed.

_'How could it be true that he loves me if he could so easily have talked to me that way?' _But then Maria remembered the kind and gentle way he had approached her when he acknowledged his mistakes and behaviours in not knowing his children, and he asked her to stay.

Maria sat unthinking for a few moments just to give her overly worrying mind and soul some peace so that she could begin to think about how she was going to approach the situation. Maria knew she had strong feelings for the Captain, but she knew that she could never act upon these… _'Or can I?...' _Maria sighed in despair.

In the background Maria could hear the party was still in full swing, and she knew that dinner would start to be served soon, but she just couldn't face going back in and sitting with all those upper class boars…she wasn't part of that world.

As she listened Maria was sure she heard the distant sound of thunder rolling across the mountains. _'Well looks like I'll be sharing my bed with seven little bodies tonight' _she thought as she remembered the last time a storm had raged around the Villa at night. _'Only this time I'll be sure not to sing so loudly, so as not to be caught out of bed past the children's bedtime'_. Maria gave a little snicker at the thought of that night and the impending argument that followed only a week later with Maria telling the Captain it was unacceptable to expect the older three children to go to bed at the same time as the younger ones, with Maria winning in the end.

* * *

"_Liesl is not a child anymore, she's practically a woman! And Friedrich and Louisa are not far behind. You need to give them the chance to grow into adults, which means starting with not treating them like children anymore!" _

_Maria had endured more nights than she could handle of complaints from the older children regarding their having to go to bed at the same time as their younger siblings, and Maria fully agreed. She promised the children that this would be the last night they would have to suffer this madness as she was going to go speak with their Father as soon as she had tucked the little ones into bed. Maria received smiles all round from the children as they kissed their Governess on the cheek goodnight. _

_As Marta finally drifted off to sleep (she was the one that always tried to stay awake to hear the end of the same fairytale every night), Maria snuck across the room, switched off the light and gently closed the door behind her. As she walked down the hallway, she walked with a purpose to her stride. The purpose of seeking out her employer to give him a piece of her mind, which she had done more frequently in the past weeks. When she found him he was sitting in his study with his feet resting on his desk, she couldn't help but notice the weathered look on his face, the tiredness in his shoulders and the sadness to his eyes. He had loosened his tie and had undone the first two buttons of his shirt…'Stop staring Maria!' she chastised herself. As she knocked and entered his office the argument had ensued. Although Maria won this round (again), she couldn't help but feel bad for provoking an argument when he was clearly so deep in thought and possibly worrying about something else._

* * *

Maria put a halt to this memory as she knew where her thoughts and feelings had led her dreams that night. '_Why oh why did I have to fall in love with a man who a) is well above my station, b) is engaged, and c) could never possibly fall in love with me. I mean I'm a dirt poor, farm girl who is preparing to become a nun for goodness sakes!_'

Maria realised in that moment when she thought of becoming a nun a very heavy feeling seemed to drop into the pit of her stomach, and she began to realise that she may no longer want to fulfil that dream anymore, but rather pursue a new path.

As though God were listening and seeking her out a gust of wind blew, near knocking her sideways and the heavens opened up and unleashed a storm, in what seemed to be right on top of the Villa. Without even a single drop for warning the rain immediately started pelting down on top of Maria where she sat on the step by the lake and instantly soaked her through. As she jumped up to run up the steps to the shelter of the back patio, Maria's shoes slipped on the already wet and slick steps. Maria was too slow in grabbing the iron gate to prevent her from completely falling and her feet flew right out from underneath her.

_'Not in the lake, please Lord'_ was all Maria could think to herself as she felt herself falling through mid-air. Maria did avoid falling into the lake, but she did not avoid the sharp edge of the step as her back collided with the ground. Maria instantly felt a sharp pain jolt through her body and she cried out. As she lay there trying to regain her senses through the pain, the rain kept plummeting down like Gods way of punishing her for her recent thoughts and feelings. It was when Maria built up her courage to push past the pain and try to stand herself upright that she realised she had no control over the use of her legs. Maria tentatively lent forward, causing pain to shoot through her small body, and reached out and touched her right leg. She felt nothing.

_To be continued…_

*Direct quote from the 1965 version of The Sound of Music


	2. Finding Maria

**CHAPTER 2: Finding Maria**

As the guests sat around the numerous tables set up in the formal dining room Georg couldn't help but look at his watch on numerous occasions and glance towards the double doors leading out into the main foyer. _'What is taking Maria so long? We can't hold off on dinner for much longer, the chef is already restless back there in the kitchen ready to serve his latest masterpiece'_ Georg thought to himself with frustration, and a tiny bit of concern, although he wouldn't admit it to be.

As Franz began to approach him from the kitchen door a second time to enquire about serving the first course, Georg gave a sigh and then a slight nod towards Franz before he even reached his table_. 'We cannot wait any longer, I should have known from her first night here to expect Fraulein Maria to be late to every meal!'_ But Georg still could not shake the tiny feeling of worry that something may have happened. This soon dissipated into the background however as the conversation around him flowed freely and drew him in fully.

Georg couldn't help but notice that Elsa seemed to be oozing with more fake elegance and charm than usual. She touched his arm on more than one occasion, and he couldn't help but feel a slight revulsion when she did. And then he began to pick out all the little things that seemed to annoy and irritate him about her; the way her hair always sat so perfectly in her up-style coiffure, the way she held her hand to her chest every time she laughed at a joke that wasn't even funny enough to smirk at, the tilt of her head as she bought the champagne glass to her lips, and the way she flirted with all men, married or not. Then his thoughts turned to another woman, naturally charming and elegant without an ounce of effort, a woman who he had been thinking about more frequently these past weeks. A woman who now occupied his dreams night after night. A woman who would never care for such things as grand parties, champagne, tuxedoes and gowns, the way that he too never cared for such things, or ever cared for these boars discussing politics, money and war.

_'Stop it Georg! There is no sense to this train of thought, there is no way she could ever care for you the way you do for her'_. Georg had admitted to himself some weeks ago that he had feelings for his children's Governess, was possibly even in love with her, but he knew that she could never care for such a tyrant as him. He was an old Naval Captain with seven unruly children, how could anyone so young and carefree care for such a man.

But even as the conversation of the Aristocrats around him continued he couldn't help his thoughts straying back to her face, her striking blue eyes and her lips…oh her lips. He thought about the way he watched her lips whenever the two talked in his study after the children had retired to bed, when she sang so beautifully, and even when she heatedly argued with him.

Georg suddenly realised that Maria had not yet attended dinner and he had had no word from her as to why. Georg decided that she was probably caught up with the children as he had heard the storm break over the Villa not long before dinner was served, and decided to check that everything was alright once the guests had departed for the night. Max then engaged Georg in a conversation with one of the other guests seated at his table about the mechanics of the new Austrian naval submarines, and Maria's absence was soon forgotten.

* * *

Maria lay on the steps crying from the pain and screaming for help, but the wind, rain and thunder caused her cries to be carried off like a whisper on a mountain top. As the night and clouds closed in Maria knew that she would not be found out here and so decided that she had to try and help herself. Pushing past the pain that coursed through her body with every movement, Maria turned herself onto her stomach and used her arms to pull herself up the steps away from the now pounding waves of the lake. The boat moored on the bank had long since broken free and was madly crashing around in the water far from the shore. As Maria finally dragged her body up onto the path leading up to the patio she looked up and cried even harder at the distance she could see she had to go before she reached safety and possible rescue. But Maria had always had strength and determination in her small body and so she mustered up all the willpower she had and began to drag her lifeless legs behind her upper torso towards the Villa.

* * *

The children were in their nursery waking up one by one at the increasing cracks of lightening and booms of thunder. The youngest two, Gretl and Marta, were huddled with Brigitta on her bed in their room, while the older two girls and the boys sat in their rooms with their knees curled up to their chests and their faces buried in their hands away from the flashes of lightening.

Gretl was the first to suggest they go and find their Fraulein even though they weren't allowed to be out of bed. It wasn't until three consecutive cracks of thunder crashed loudly over the Villa that the other two girls agreed and all three sprinted down the hallway towards their Governess' bedroom, only to be met by their other four siblings already in the hall headed in the same direction. As all seven children reached the door leading into Fraulein Maria's room, they each looked at one another and decided just to enter, knowing that she would still be awake and probably expecting them after hearing the storm break.

After pushing open the door and running into the room all seven children developed simultaneous looks of shock, as their Governess was nowhere to be seen. Gretl turned to her oldest sister with tears in her eyes and asked where her Fraulein was. Leisl looked down at her scared little sister and gave her a reassuring hug and said that Maria may be busy helping in the kitchen for the party or something. Leisl told all her siblings to go back to the older girls' room and she would read everyone a story, and maybe sing a lullaby. They all meandered back down the hallway, with a suspicious and slightly worried Leisl trailing behind. '_Where could Fraulein Maria be, she would have told us if she were joining the party.'_

* * *

The party began to wind down around midnight and the guests began to say their goodbyes to the host and hostess. By 01:00am everyone had left and the aftermath of a grand and glorious party could be seen with empty plates and numerous champagne glasses strewn around the great hall and ballroom. Georg began to make his way towards his study for a cigar and a nightcap, Elsa having said her goodnights a half hour earlier, when he remembered to look in on the children and make sure they weathered the storm ok.

As he checked in on each of the children's bedrooms they were all fast asleep, each in their own beds, coming as a great surprise to him. When he came upon the older girls' room however, a slight stir from Leisl told him that not everyone was asleep. Georg made his way over to his oldest daughter to make sure she was feeling alright, and as he approached he could tell that she was troubled by something. Georg sat on the edge of her bed and gently stroked the side of her cheek.

"Did you enjoy the party father?" Leisl asked.

"Very much so Leisl, and next year so will you." Georg said; although he did not quite get the joyous response he was expecting from the young woman. "Leisl is anything the matter?" Georg looked into his daughter's eyes beseeching her to tell him.

Leisl looked back into her father's eyes and knew she could say what was on her mind. "I hope Fraulein Maria enjoyed the party also, but we did miss having her to comfort us during the storm tonight."

Georg looked at his daughter with a confused expression on his face. "Leisl, Fraulein Maria didn't make it back down for dinner after you children sang."

"Well she wasn't in her room when we all went searching for her during the storm, so we assumed she must have been down at the party." Leisl looked up at her father with an increasingly worried expression.

Georg tried to keep a straight face so as not to show his daughter that he too was worried about their Fraulein's whereabouts.

"I'm sure she is just making herself useful in the kitchen helping with the clean up or something Leisl, not to worry my darling. Now try to go to sleep, goodnight." Leisl gave her father a small kiss on the cheek and turned over to go to sleep. As Georg left the room he couldn't help but smile at how much Maria was right, Leisl was growing into a woman.

* * *

Maria lay halfway up the path to the patio, the rain still pelting her back, and stopped dead in her tracks and sobbed. Maria was exhausted from the pain and the turmoil of having to drag her full body weight up the stone path. She could go no further. She lay on the wet ground with the rain soaking her already drenched clothes and body and look up into the miserable night sky and sent up a little prayer. _'Dear Lord, I do not have the strength to go on. Please Lord I put myself in your hands to find me the strength and safety to get through the night. Amen._' And with that Maria collapsed on the path, unable to move another inch.

* * *

Georg began to walk down the hallway to go back to his study when on a whim he decided to check and see if Maria had made it to her bedroom for the night. As he slowly approached the door he noticed that it was slightly ajar and so he pushed it open enough so he could poke his head around the door to see if Maria was inside without disturbing her. As Georg peered inside the room however, he was greeted with the same sight as the children had been…an empty room devoid of its Governess.

Georg stepped into the room further to see if she was sitting in one of the chairs in the corner and noticed her nightgown still hanging on the bed post. Georg decided that she had obviously not made her way to bed yet and so decided to head towards the kitchen and clean up taking place in the ballroom to check and see if she was helping the staff there. As he made his way to the top of the stairs he saw Max making his way up them on his way to bed. Max spotted Georg at the same time and looked up at him and said "Wonderful party old friend. Did Elsa's endless dancing not tire you out enough to go to bed yet?"

Georg looked at him with a worried but friendly expression and stated "I just went to check on the children and Leisl informed me that Fraulein Maria was not in her room when they went to find her during the storm. I have just gone to check on her myself, because as you know she did not make it back down to the party, but she is still not in her room. Have you seen her floating around in the kitchen or ballroom helping with the clean up?"

Max looked at his friend with a knowing look and said "No Georg she was not in the kitchen when I just left it, and I have not seen her since she went to her room to change for dinner. I did see Elsa follow her up the stairs but I assumed she was going to powder her nose or something." He gave a small laugh.

Georg gave his friend a smirk and then bid him goodnight. Max watched as Georg headed towards the kitchen, and knew that his old friend was searching for more than his children's _Governess_. Max turned and continued up the stairs towards his room.

As Georg came upon the kitchen Frau Schmidt was just exiting.

"Oh good evening Captain. I trust the party was a success." Frau Schmidt said as she noticed the Captain in the doorway.

"Yes Frau Schmidt, very successful indeed. My compliments to the staff for a job well done." He smiled at her. "I wonder have you seen Fraulein Maria, she seems to have disappeared after the children's performance."

Frau Schmidt noted a hint of worry in the Captains voice. "The last I saw of Maria she was headed out the back doors to the patio not long before dinner was served, but she surely would have come in before the storm hit."

The Captain gave Frau Schmidt a half-hearted smile and nod, and bid her goodnight with another hearty thankyou. As she left the kitchen Georg turned and started to make his way to the back patio, only to be stopped by the shrill voice of the one person he was hoping not to run into again tonight.

"There you are Georg darling! I couldn't sleep so I came to entice you into sharing a night cap with me." Elsa noticed the distressed and determined look on Georg's face. Georg looked at Elsa with the most genuine smile that he could conjure and tried to come up with an excuse as to why he couldn't.

"Oh Elsa I'm much too tired. I was just going to check that everything has been settled for the night and then head to bed myself." Elsa knew that Georg was lying but chose not to call him on it, and instead gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and bid him goodnight and _sweet dreams_. Georg recoiled from the innuendo behind her last statement, but hid it well from her.

As Elsa walked away Georg suddenly remembered what Max had said and so asked "Elsa, did you see Fraulein Maria after you and she went upstairs just before dinner?"

Elsa knew that Georg was trying to hint that she may have something to do with Maria not attending dinner, so she used all her years of crafted fake charm and stated "Now Georg darling I went to powder my little nose and came straight back down for dinner. I never even saw Fraulein Maria".

Georg knew she was not telling the whole truth but he gave her another nod, and waited for her to turn back towards the stairs before making his way to the back doors again.

As Georg stepped out onto the patio he realised how wild the storm must have been as there were leaves and tree branches everywhere. The patio was still very wet and slippery and a moderate drizzle continued to fall. He looked about the patio but could not see Maria. Georg began to worry a little more and so decided to search around the grounds, thinking Maria may have taken shelter under a tree or inside the Gazebo.

As Georg stepped down the first step toward the path leading to the lake he noticed that the iron gates were open. Thinking they must have been blown open by the storm he headed towards them in order to close them, so the children did not come rushing down here tomorrow and possibly fall in. As Georg made it down the stairs and took two steps along the path he could see a dark figure laying half way down it, all hunched up in a ball. Georg approached it thinking it may have been an animal wounded in the storm but as he got closer and his eyes adjusted in the darkness he recognised the limp golden hair, and the soaking pattern of the dress. "MARIA?!" Georg yelled out as he began to run towards her.

She didn't respond, didn't move. Georg began to panic and threw himself down onto his knees beside her, pulling Maria's lifeless body into his lap. Checking for a pulse and listening for her breathing Georg realised that she was alive, but barely. Georg began to yell for help as he pulled off his jacket and wrapped it around the stone cold Maria. Franz and Frau Schmidt came rushing out onto the patio as Georg yelled for someone to call for the doctor. Frau Schmidt rushed back inside to telephone him while Franz ran down the steps towards Georg with Maria lying unmoving in his arms.

Georg held her close and constantly whispered for her to hold on, "Don't you leave me, you can't leave us Maria". As Franz reached them Georg was already lifting Maria off the ground and into his arms.

"Gather as many blankets as you can and stoke the fire in my study. We will put her in there, it's the warmest room in the house." Georg commanded to Franz as he walked with Maria in his arms towards the Villa. Franz ran ahead to prepare what had been asked while Georg gently carried the still lifeless Maria in through the back of the house.

_'Please Lord, don't take her from my family… from me' _he pleaded as he carried her through to his study and placed her on the leather couch. All Georg kept thinking to himself was _'You're safe now Maria, I have found you. I'll never let you go again'._

Somehow through all the chaos and physical and emotional torment, Maria knew that she was safe, that she was going to survive, that she was home.

_To be continued…_

* * *

**_Thankyou to everyone who have already posted reviews and are following my story. This is my first Fanfic and hand at writing ever so I appreciate the supportive comments and hope I can do the rest of the story justice. Watch this space for more to come!_**


	3. Waking up

**CHAPTER 3: Waking up**

As the flames in the fireplace crackled and died down to soft glowing embers, two hands held one another's, heavy from the backdrop of the night's events. Maria lay on the leather couch in the Captains study, wrapped heavily in the mountain of blankets that Franz had found after Maria had been bought in from the storm. She had not woken from the deep state her mind had fallen into, but she had become increasingly stronger throughout the night. Georg had sat by her side after the Doctor had left, had taken her hand in his and had not budged all night. He now soundly slept resting against the edge of the couch, dreaming of the events that occurred after he had found her.

* * *

_The Doctor had been summoned quickly through the front doors when he arrived and led directly to the Captains study, no pleasantries were exchanged as they usually would. As the Doctor entered there was a scene of chaos that greeted him…a young woman, who he knew to be the families Governess, laying on the couch covered in blankets, looking paler than the snow in December, the Captain pacing back and forth and barking orders to his staff to heat some water and bring extra fire wood, and the children all standing around their Governess crying and hugging one another, afraid they would lose their beloved Fraulein. The Doctor swung into action and ordered everyone out of the room, asking Frau Schmidt to stay to help him examine Maria. Georg looked at the Doctor ready to argue but knew it would do him no good, and so gathered the children together and led them out into the foyer to wait. Elsa had made her presence known not long after the Doctor had arrived but had decided it best that she too wait in the foyer. When Georg caught sight of her outside the door he couldn't help but have a fleeting thought that this was somehow her fault. She did not try to approach the family, but instead kept her distance and allowed them the space to comfort each other. After a while the children were becoming restless from having no news of their Fraulein, and Georg had to admit that there was a war waging between his heart and his head right now as to whether he should go back into the study to find out what was taking so long. It was only the voice of one of his children that stopped him from doing so. Little Gretl had looked at her father from where she was resting on his lap and said "If Fraulein Maria were here with us she would sing about her favourite things to pass the time." Georg looked at his youngest child and smiled at the kindness yet naivety in her beautiful face. All the children seemed to brighten at this comment but before their thoughts of doing just that were spoken aloud the Doctor opened the study doors and stepped out. He motioned for Georg to come in. Georg placed Gretl down off his lap and made his way into the study, his heart pounding a mile a minute, praying to God it was not the news he was dreading to hear. 'How will I tell the children? If she is…I won't be able to go on. STOP IT! She is going to be fine Georg'. As Georg walked further into the study he could see Maria where she had been placed on the couch, her chest slowly but steadily rising, still in a deep state of unconsciousness…but alive! "Your Fraulein has suffered a great shock to her system. From examination she has suffered a severe blow to her back, from what I cannot say" the Doctor said in answer to the question in Georg's eyes and on the edge of his lips. "I believe she may have some damage to her spine, but we won't know until she wakes up. She needs rest, warmth and a lot of care Georg. We cannot move her tonight. I will come back in the morning to check on her." The Doctor made to leave and Georg grabbed his arm and shook his hand as hard as he could. "Thanks Doc." The Doctor read the look in Georg's eyes and knew that Maria meant more to him than he could express. As the Doctor left the study and looked at the seven worried faces still waiting outside he said "You may all go in and see her now, but your Fraulein needs rest so be quiet, be gentle and be quick" he winked at them as they all began to scamper into the study. _

_Georg heard the commotion at the door and looked up in time to see his seven children entering the study. He put his finger to his lips to indicate for them to be silent, but motioned with his other hand for them to come closer. As the children approached Maria they all looked worried, she looked so fragile. None of them touched her, afraid she might break into a thousand pieces if they did, and Georg was glad they didn't, not wanting them to wake her. The children all just seemed to stand around staring at their Governess and each other. After a time Georg decided that there was nothing that the children's stares could do for Maria, and that it was well past their bedtime. So Georg gently suggested that the children head up to bed and get some sleep, their Fraulein would still be here in the morning…'I will make sure of that' he thought to himself. The children kissed or hugged their father goodnight one by one as they left the study. Leisl was the last to approach him and as she did he could see the utter despair in her eyes. He knew what this reminded her of and couldn't help but ache inside for what the children must be going through. Georg pulled his oldest daughter into his arms and squeezed her tightly. Leisl let out a soft sob and held her father back, grateful that he understood without her having to say a word. "We won't lose her, I promise." Georg whispered into her ear and then kissed her on the head. Georg slowly released his daughter and gave her a firm but reassuring look. Leisl nodded and then left the study to join her siblings in attempting to find sleep for the few hours before morning. Georg stood standing there for a few moments thinking about how this all seemed too familiar to him also. He took a deep steadying breath and resolved that this time it would not end in the same way. Georg turned around to look at his…yes she had become his now…Maria lying helpless on the couch. She looked so much smaller and fragile covered and piled up with all those blankets, but Georg knew that under all that, deep inside Maria there was a strength that would never fail, no matter how overwhelming the situation. Georg approached her form on the couch, sat down beside her, took her hand in his and began to pray. He prayed for her to live, for her recovery, for her to return to his family…and he prayed that if she woke up she would accept the welcome of his family into their lives…forever._

* * *

There was a noise in the distance that Georg couldn't quite grasp at. It was so far away yet so familiar, and as he became conscious that he was still in the grips of the realm of sleep he began to fight against it so that he could wake up and place the sounds he was hearing. As he opened his eyes and his senses began to sharpen he realised he was in his study, _'And on the floor now less!_' Georg could now tell that the sounds were the clattering of pots and pans, the sweep of a broom and the movement of furniture for cleaning…the sounds of the beginning of everyday in the Von Trapp villa. But this didn't explain why he was on the floor of his study, fully dressed in his tuxedo from the party. And that's when it all came rushing back to Georg.

The storm, the children upset, the Doctor and finding Maria unconscious, and as Maria came to his mind Georg remembered why he was on the floor and that Maria was still very much next to him on the couch. As Georg shifted his head around to see if Maria had awoken yet he realised he was still clasping her hand in his and marvelled at the warmth that it produced, compared to last night when he had found her stone cold lifeless body out in the rain. He gently ran his thumb across her knuckles, hoping she may wake at the sensation…but she didn't.

Georg looked at her face and noticed that she had colour back in her cheeks. _'Oh how I wish I could kiss her cheek…her lips'_ Georg thought to himself as he continued to sit next to her staring at her flawless and naturally beautiful features. Just as Georg was about to reach up and gently stroke her cheek a soft knock sounded at the door and Georg knew just who would be awaiting entrance on the other side.

Georg tentatively stood up, now very aware of the fact he had spent the night sleeping on the hard ground, as his back gave a very certifiable crack and his legs refused to straighten as he began to walk towards the door. Georg opened the study door quietly so as not to disturb the Fraulein and saw seven young worried, and tired, faces all pleading with their eyes that nothing untoward had occurred during the hours they had managed to find sleep (some much less than others). Their Father stepped out of the study and pulled the door closed without latching it and smiled broadly down at his children.

"Fraulein Maria has still not woken up but she is much warmer and she has colour back in her cheeks. It is just a matter of time children to know whether Maria will have any permanent injuries, but you know as well as I do that there is not much in this world that can slow down Fraulein Maria."

All of the children cheered and smiled at knowing their Fraulein was still with them, and although they all desperately wanted to see her and hold her they also knew better than to try and persuade their father to let them do so at this early hour of the morning. Frau Schmidt strode into the foyer at that moment to announce that she had prepared breakfast early this morning and it was awaiting them in the dining room.

The children all turned to their father as a way of asking if he would be joining them but the Captain just said "You children go along, I shall come after the doctor has been to see Maria this morning" as a way of placating their pleading stares, knowing full well that he could not possibly eat with the way his stomach still churned with worry for Maria. Frau Schmidt informed the Captain that the doctor had been called not an hour earlier and he was on his way to the Villa right now to check up on the 'patient'. Georg thanked her and waited as the children headed towards the dining room.

Leisl hung back to allow her siblings to leave before she approached her father and threw her arms around his neck and held him with all her might. Georg returned his daughters hug and understood her need for the moment of release and reassurance.

"Thankyou for keeping your promise_"_ she whispered and she released him and held his gaze with teary eyes before turning to join her siblings. Although Maria was alive Georg didn't quite share the same amount of joy as his oldest daughter…_'She hasn't woken up yet'_ he thought to himself. At that moment the doctor was being led through the front doors by Franz towards the study.

_To be continued…_


	4. The truth

**CHAPTER 4: The truth**

Georg was both relieved and apprehensive to see the doctor so early. _'What if the news is not good?'_ Georg couldn't help that question from hanging over him. But as the doctor approached him he decided that either way they had to know what the prognosis was going to be for their beloved Fraulein. "Thanks for coming so early Doc. She's right where we left her. She looks as though she has a lot more life in her this morning, although she is still to awaken." Georg tried to sound hopeful.

"Well let's go see our patient shall we." The Doctor walked past Georg into the open study door. Georg took a steadying breath and followed the Doctor into the room.

The Doctor began to examine Maria, not saying or giving much away. Georg stood loyally by Maria's side, more in case she suddenly awoke than for support during the Doctors procedures. When it came to the time for the Doctor to examine Maria's back, requiring him to remove her clothing, Georg reluctantly stated he would wait outside and have Frau Schmidt come to the study to assist the Doctor.

As Georg waited out in the foyer, pacing back and forth his thoughts were of what he would do for Maria, to help with her recovery, to help her get past this, to help keep her in their lives. While his thoughts were on the woman who in no way knew his feelings, or he of hers, the woman who believed herself to practically be engaged to the Captain was making her way downstairs.

Elsa saw Georg pacing outside the study doors still dressed in his tuxedo, with dark smudges under his eyes and tousled hair. _'He spent the night with HER'_ she though bitterly, with a number of images flashing through her mind. Georg sensed movement behind him and so turned to see Elsa walking across the foyer towards him, already impeccably dressed and primped for the day.

_'Obviously she had no trouble sleeping!' _Georg couldn't help thinking bitterly. But he couldn't begrudge her actions; he had been stringing her along for weeks. He had known for quite some time, perhaps even from the beginning of their 'relationship', that he could never marry her, and she had no idea of his thoughts and feelings of late towards Fraulein Maria. _'What am I going to do?'_ Georg sighed inwardly.

As she reached where Georg had been pacing Elsa reached out and placed her hand on his chest…Georg couldn't help but flinch slightly at her usual yet now uncomfortably unfamiliar touch.

"Georg darling how is Fraulein Maria this morning, is there any news?" Elsa was well practiced in faking her emotions. Georg was usually quite good at picking it, but in this case she fooled Georg with her phony concern for the _'little filly'_.

Georg lowered his head at her question and shook it solemnly. "The Doctor is seeing her right now but he hasn't said anything, and Maria is yet to wake up."

Elsa didn't miss Georg's mention of the Fraulein by her first name, but she chose to ignore it, chalking it up to his current state of exhaustion and, dare she admit, concern.

Georg was somewhat surprised at Elsa's concern for him and for Maria, not knowing her plans for them both, and reached up and placed his hand over hers on his chest. Elsa attempted to wrap her arms around Georg's waist to distract him from thoughts of the Governess but as she did the study door opened and Frau Schmidt emerged, tears in her eyes. Georg instantly moved towards the house keeper, causing Elsa's hand to drop forgotten from his chest. Georg had a rising panic in his chest as he saw the look on Frau Schmidt's face.

"Is she…" Georg only managed to voice on a whispered breath. Frau Schmidt, in her caring motherly nature, took the Captain's hands in her own with a small smile gracing her lips

"No no Captain, nothing so unthinkable. Fraulein Maria has awoken" she said through happy tears "and she is asking after you!" Georg squeezed the old woman's hands and then hastily entered the study.

Elsa was left standing wondering about what to do, about what would happen, and about their future…ALL their futures.

Georg paused at the door watching the Doctor still hunched over the pile of blankets on the couch that concealed her…his Maria. The Doctor turned to see an apprehensive Captain standing just inside the doorway and nodded for him to approach.

Georg's legs moved before his mind and heart had time to catch up, carrying him to the side of the couch. There she was, still so fragile but alive. At the sound of his footsteps approaching Maria had looked up into his eyes, her own blue ones not quite as bright as usual but just as searching and curious as always. Georg managed to remember to breathe and drew in a long steadying breath at the site of her face.

_'Thank goodness'_ he sent up the silent prayer of thanks to God. The Doctor moved away from the couch to begin to pack away his instruments. Georg knelt down beside the couch, desperately trying to keep a check of his emotions.

Oh how he wished at that very moment he could take her in his arms and just hold her. But knowing that the Doctor was still in the room, Frau Schmidt could return at any moment and his supposed betrothed stood just outside the door, Georg decided to take her hand gently into his instead and give her what he hoped was the most sincere and loving look he could possibly express.

"Captain, Sir…" was all Maria managed to say before breaking down into tears.

Georg squeezed her hand and said "It's alright Maria, you're safe now."

Maria lay there sobbing for all that had happened, all that was unsaid, and all that was yet to be said. Georg knew exactly what she was feeling at that moment, because he was feeling the same.

* * *

Elsa still stood outside in the foyer waiting for a sound, a word or for Georg to come back out to her, take her in his arms and whisper something to her like '_I'm happy the little Governess is awake, but let's not dwell on that any longer. It's you I want my darling Elsa'_. But he didn't, and it was beginning to irritate her so, almost to the point of irrational action.

Instead Elsa decided that she would act her 'charming' self and make sure Fraulein Maria was alright for herself. Elsa strode into the study and immediately saw Georg beside the couch, holding _HER _hand! She reigned in her anger and walked towards them, clearing her throat as she got closer to make her presence known.

Georg looked up suddenly at the sound and instant dropped Maria's hand. Maria turned her head slightly to see what had caused him to do so, and when she spotted the Baroness leering over her she blushed a furious shade of red, not that anything had happened. Georg stood from where he was kneeling and tugged at his tuxedo jacket, more out of embarrassment of being caught than to straighten out the numerous wrinkles.

Looking from one to the other, Elsa came up with an immediate plan and so slyly placed her arms around Georg's waist and rested her head on his shoulder. She looked down at Maria and said in her sickly sweet voice

"Oh Fraulein Maria, it is so good to see you awake and well. We have_ ALL _been so worried about you." With that she looked up at Georg and kissed him on the cheek exclaiming in fake joy "Isn't it just wonderful Georg darling. The children still have their _Governess_."

She was sure to stress the word Governess to make her point to both of them that she was still to be the future Mrs Von Trapp, and Fraulein Maria would always remain the 'help'. Georg's heart fell slightly in his chest at the use of her proper title of Governess, and he couldn't help but think that Elsa's unspoken meaning could be right.

Maria looked up at the Baroness with a guilty yet slightly despairing look, as Elsa was standing there doing exactly what she would never be able to do.

"Thankyou Baroness. I didn't mean to cause such alarm to you all, but I do appreciate the care that has so obviously been bestowed upon me" she gestured to the blankets and still roaring fire.

Georg gave her another adoring and loving smile, but hid it as he felt Elsa rest her head back on his shoulder. An awkward silence fell upon the room, until the Doctor cleared his throat and gestured for Georg to join him outside. Georg nodded and released himself from Elsa's grasp following the Doctor as he picked up his bag to leave.

The Doctor looked towards Maria before exiting the study and said "I will return tomorrow to see you again my dear, but for now you just need some rest and a very good meal." Maria looked at the Doctor with a thankful nod as both men left, and felt awkward with being left alone with the Baroness. Georg gave her a lingering look before closing the door behind himself and the Doctor as he exited the study.

The Baroness moved towards Maria with a knowing and menacing look on her face_. _

_'Oh help'_ was all Maria could think to herself.

* * *

Georg followed the Doctor a little ways from the study door, so that Maria would not hear them talking. The Doctor looked at Georg with an expressionless stare. Georg's heart began to beat faster with worry of what the Doctor was going to tell him.

"Captain the Fraulein has told me of the events that led to her injury." Georg looked at the Doctor curiously. "She said she was sitting out by the lake and was caught in the storm. As she went to make her way inside she slipped and fell onto the edge of a step. As far as I can determine she has no broken bones in her spine, but she has severe swelling to her back which is pressing down on her spinal cord causing paralyses in her lower torso and legs. She should not be moved for at least a week to allow the swelling to subside on its own, and then she should be moved to a more comfortable room to rest further for a few weeks."

Georg only heard parts of the Doctors last sentence, as he was shocked after hearing the words spine and paralyses. Georg's breathing and heart rate had accelerated beyond control.

He looked up at the Doctor with pleading eyes and said "Doc tell me straight…will she walk again?"

The Doctor tried to give Georg a reassuring look but he had to admit the truth. "At this point in time Captain it is too hard to tell, but with the injury she has sustained and the symptoms she has described…"

The Doctor didn't finish his sentence, and Georg knew what he meant. How would he tell the children…how would he tell HER?!

Maria may never walk again.

_To be continued..._


	5. Making choices

**CHAPTER 5: Making choices**

The Doctor had left at least twenty minutes ago but Georg remained in the foyer. He didn't have the courage or the heart to face Maria just yet. The Doctor had basically told him that Maria had a 50/50 chance of walking again. He hadn't told Fraulein Maria this, not wanting her to delay any possibility of walking again by dwelling on the possibility that she may not, and Georg didn't know how to keep such a thing from the very intuitive and curious young woman.

Georg could hear the children in the dining room still enjoying breakfast and thought about how the children would react if their favourite Governess was to never skip with them through town, play games with them, run after them around the Villa…or take them to her mountain ever again. And then Georg started to think about how he would feel, but quickly put a stop to that train of thought, as he did not want to make any decisions based on the unknown.

Georg took a deep breath and turned back toward the study. As he reached the door he heard voices coming from the other side and suddenly remembered he had left Elsa alone with Maria when he had left with the Doctor.

Georg entered hastily as he knew the two women had never been the greatest of acquaintances and worried the two may be in the midst of disagreeable situation. However, when he entered the study Elsa was fussing over Maria and making her more comfortable on the sofa and was shocked at the site of Elsa doing this, and this caring side of her. He had never seen it before, nor imagined to ever see it!

"Thankyou Baroness, but truly I am fine. The Doctor said that I would be sore for a few weeks and that I shouldn't move around too much."

Elsa finished adjusting the pillow under Maria's head and the blankets still draped over her before straightening up and saying "Oh I know my dear, but you should be as comfortable as possible if you are going to be stuck lying down for a while."

Both women suddenly realised that Georg had returned and both gave him a broad smile, one filled with more love than the other.

Elsa held out her hand to Georg, beckoning him to come closer. He reached out and took it hesitantly, with Elsa pulling him into her side as she wrapped her arms around his waist once again.

"Now Georg we must make Fraulein Maria as comfortable as possible to speed up her recovery, don't you agree darling?" Elsa threw Maria a quick sideways glance, her eyes holding a meaning only Maria understood at that point in time.

Georg looked down at Maria and gave her a reassuring smile while saying "I'm sure Fraulein Maria will be well taken care of, however long it may take for her to recover."

Maria gave him a warm smile in return and was about to protest the need for any fuss when a group of voices outside the study door could be heard, getting louder by the second.

Georg released Elsa and made his way to the door, knowing full well that his children were finished with breakfast and were too impatient to wait for him to come and tell them the news of their Fraulein.

"But I don't care if Father gets angry. We deserve to know what's going on with Fraulein Maria!" Friedrich could be heard arguing.

"All I want to do is say hello" said Marta in her soft sweet voice.

Georg came out into the foyer just as another round of arguing was about to begin. The children suddenly stopped there boisterous row when they saw their Father. They all just stared at their Father with the same pleading looks on their faces, _'Please may we see Fraulein Maria'_. Georg could hardly resist his urge to wrap them all in his embrace, but he knew all they wanted at this moment was to be wrapped in someone else's.

Georg walked towards them and told them that Fraulein Maria had awoken. The children all cheered at this news and started rocking back forth on their heels waiting to run for the study door as soon as their Father gave the 'ok' for them to go and see her, but before he did Georg told the children that Fraulein Maria was still very fragile and she needed plenty of quiet, rest and not to be hugged too much.

As he nodded his head towards the study door indicating for them to go see her, Georg stayed standing where he was for a few moments alone breathing steadily. _'I just can't tell them…not yet'_.

As Georg made his way into the study to join his family he was greeted by the sound of his seven children all speaking at one, all trying to be heard by their Governess.

"Oh Fraulein Maria we feared we would lose you" said Brigitta dramatically.

"We were all so worried" Kurt said from where he sat on the armrest of the couch.

"We thought you were going to sleep for 100 years Fraulein Maria, just like a Princess!" Gretl said loudly with such naivety in her young voice.

Liesl was the only one to speak eloquently what the children had all been fearful of "Fraulein Maria we prayed so hard that you would wake up, even only for us to tell you how much you mean to us".

Liesl gave her Father a quick glance, indicating that she included him in the words she spoke. Maria was so overwhelmed by the words of love and acceptance from the children that she couldn't help but let a few silent tears fall down her cheeks.

"Thankyou all so much. I never meant to worry you children like this, but I'm glad you are all pleased to see me."

Georg smiled at her words and couldn't help but think about how pleased he would be to make her a true part of his family. Georg then noticed the way Maria fought with her drooping eyes and decided it was time the children get on with their school lessons in the classroom and let their Fraulein sleep.

As he herded them together they all gave Maria a quick peck on the cheek before filing out of their Fathers study. Liesl lingered and whispered something into Maria's ear, to which she received a wide smile from her Governess. As she passed her Father he gave her an enquiring look but pushed the subject no further…for now.

Georg turned to Maria on the couch and then to Elsa standing in the corner. He was about to suggest that they leave Maria to sleep when Elsa piped in and said

"I will just make sure Fraulein Maria is comfortable and then I will meet you out on the terrace darling."

Georg was going to protest that Frau Schmidt could see to Maria but then he decided that this may be a way for the two women to become a bit friendlier with each other. _'Besides I need to take a shower anyway'_ he thought to himself, and headed out of the study towards his bedroom.

As Georg left, Elsa turned towards Maria as she had done earlier when no one else was around and began to inform Maria exactly where she stood now that she was a _'cripple'_.

* * *

Elsa sat in the sunshine with a pleased look plastered across her face, waiting for Georg to join her on the terrace as planned. She heard him before he spoke.

"Is Fraulein Maria alright?" He asked, Elsa chose to ignore the evident concern in his voice.

"I have set her up as she should be darling." She said, Georg not quite understanding her choice of words, but decided she meant nothing by them.

Georg sat down next to her and she immediately took his hand in hers, a way of staking her claim over him whenever he was close to her. Georg allowed this contact but did not make a move to look at her, even when she started jabbering on about how well the party went and that they would have to throw another one before the summer was out.

Georg was only half listening as his mind remained occupied with thoughts of his future, the future of his family and who was going to be a part of that family.

* * *

Maria spent the next week flat on the couch in Georg's study as ordered by the Doctor. The days passed slowly and became quite monotonous, with a visit from the Doctor in the mornings to check on her progress (which apparently was moving along as well as could be expected), an hour with the children before and after their school studies, Frau Schmidt bringing in her meals and helping her to eat, and of cause Elsa making her continued presence known at every other waking moment.

The only thing to break up her days were the occasional interruption by the Captain coming into his study to retrieve papers or a book of some sort and him asking Maria if she was well before leaving again to go about his business.

Maria had little else to occupy her mind than her thoughts, and these frequently drifted to the Captain and the feelings she had for him. She tried not to dwell on this as she knew that her situation had changed everything, and that she should be looking to getting better and walking again not to a future that was not in any way a possibility in the first place.

The children had been told as gently as possible by their father about the possibility of Fräulein Maria never walking again. They had all wept terribly about this fact, but then they were all quick to vow that they would help their Fräulein to recover and if she did not then they would find a way to still take her up her mountain. Georg couldn't help but feel his heart swell with pride and love at his children's reaction to the news, and hugged them all.

As the week rolled around the Doctor came for his usual visit and Georg stood by her as usual also. The Doctor told Maria that the swelling had begun to subside and the feeling she had started to get back in her upper legs was a good sign.

He gave her the all clear to be moved to her bedroom and that she was able to start sitting up slowly to eat meals, but she was still to have help with bathing and toileting. Maria blushed slightly when he mentioned this as Georg was standing next to her listening to every word the Doctor was saying, but surprisingly to her Georg didn't even flinch at a word the Doctor had said, instead he nodded his head in agreement.

Georg escorted the Doctor out, stopping him just before the front doors of the Villa.

"Doc I have been writing to some of my old friends from the Navy who worked in the medical field to get some opinions on Maria's condition." The Doctor looked at Georg a little hurt by his lack of confidence in him, but Georg was quick to reassure him that it was nothing to do with his judgement on the matter rather a few of them had become specialists in the practice of neuroscience and nerve and muscle function.

"One of my old comrades suggested a new technique called passive muscle manipulation. He said by passively moving Maria's legs in a structured exercise routine it would help to maintain muscle mass and stimulate the nerves to again relay information back to her brain, therefore teaching her body to feel sensations and function again."

The Doctor told Georg that he had heard of this new technique but had not heard of any studies to talk of the benefits of such exercises, however the Doctor agreed that if in a few days Maria's swelling continued to improve in her back and the lack of sensation in her legs had not gotten any worse then Georg may begin this technique as he could see no harm in trying something new.

Because the truth was the possibility of Maria not walking again remained, so therefore Georg would not cause and further damage if it did not work. Georg swallowed hard at the Doctor mentioning the possibility of Maria not being able to walk again, before he composed himself and returned to the study to begin making plans for Maria to be moved upstairs.

Maria's room had already been readied the day before in preparation for her being given the 'ok' to be moved, so it just came down to the task of actually getting Maria up the stairs. Maria was wondering about how this was going to occur when the Captain walked into the study, looked down at her and asked

"Are you ready?" before bending down and lifting her slowly from the couch, taking care to support her in a way that did not hurt her back.

Maria was completely unprepared to be lifted into the Captains arms, but she was even less prepared for the pain she felt as her back bent slightly as she was lifted from her lying position. Maria tried to stifle her cry of pain but to no avail.

Georg stopped suddenly and looked into her eyes as he held her close to his body. Tears began to run down Maria's cheeks and she let out a soft sob.

Georg's heart broke into a thousand pieces in that moment and he looked into her eyes with all the concern and love he could manage and said

"I'm so sorry, but there is no other way".

Maria gave him a forgiving and understanding nod "It's alright, I just wasn't prepared for it to still hurt so much" she said as fresh tears escaped from her eyes.

Georg slowly began to make his way out of the study, all the while looking into Maria's eyes, watching for any indication that he should stop and give her a break.

He made it all the way to the top of the stairs before she let out another cry of pain and yelled "STOP PLEASE!" while grabbing at his jacket and scrunching up her face in excruciating pain.

Georg could barely stand to see her in such agony, and wished he could take it away from her. But all he could do was support her tiny frame in his arms and whisper words of _'I'm so sorry' _and _'we're almost there'_ in her ear.

Georg took the last leg of the journey to her bedroom at the slowest and gentlest pace he could manage, before placing her steadily down onto the bed. Maria instantly relaxed as her body hit the mattress and her back was laid straight once again.

Georg stared into her eyes, seeking forgiveness for what he had had to do, but Maria looked up at him and said in a shaky voice

"It's not your fault, this was the only way it could be done" and gave him a loving smile.

Georg was so tempted to place a kiss upon her cheek in that moment but they were suddenly interrupted by Elsa once again, who had studiously gathered up the blankets from the study and bought them to Maria's room stating that

"You may still need these during the night Fraulein Maria."

Georg stood up straight when she had entered and made his way over to the door, giving Maria a soft smile before he left the room.

"Now Maria let's get you set up nice and good shall we" Elsa said, her sentence dripping with the innuendoes she had expressed to Maria only days ago in the study.

* * *

Over the next couple of days the Doctor's visits had become far between as he said that Maria's recovery was coming along nicely and there was not much more he could do, however she was to remain in bed until he was sure the swelling wasn't going to cause any more problems to her spine.

The Doctor gave Georg the all clear, after leaving Maria's bedroom, to start the new muscle stimulation his old Navy friend had told him about and told him he would drop by once a week to check up on Maria. Georg couldn't express his thanks enough to the Doctor for all his help.

Georg couldn't wait to tell Maria about the new technique in spinal cord injury treatment, and rushed back up the stairs after seeing the Doctor out.

When he got to her room Maria was all smiles and happy tears after hearing the good news of her recovery. Georg couldn't help but share in her joy and began to tell her about his plan to help further her recovery and get her walking again.

Maria had been told several days ago that she may never walk again, but in true Maria style she took this as a challenge sent by God and said that she would_ 'walk upon her mountains once again'_.

With this strong spirit and courage, Georg knew she would be up for anything to prove everyone wrong, and when he finished explaining to her what the method entailed she looked up at Georg and asked

"But who will do the exercises Captain?" not meaning anything by her innocent question but Georg couldn't help but giggle.

Just as he was about to answer Liesl walked into the room and said

"I will Fraulein Maria. Three times a day as has been recommended for superior recovery."

Maria looked around at the teenage girl, who was so quickly growing into a woman, when she spoke. Georg smiled at his eldest daughter who had volunteered to take on the task when the adults and she were discussing it one evening.

Maria let out a small sigh of relief, as she had instantly thought of the Captain doing the exercises…him touching her bare legs, massaging her muscles, stretching her in ways that…_'STOP IT MARIA!' _she admonished herself.

So it was all settled then, they were to start first thing in the morning.

* * *

Maria had slept well that night in her familiar bed, and as she opened her eyes she felt content when she looked around at the familiar surroundings. Maria slowly stretched her arms, neck and shoulders, but as she attempted to stretch her back a little the pain shot through her just as badly as it had done the day before.

She took in a deep breath to relax and wiped away the few tears that had escaped again. _'When will this pain end'_ she thought, thinking of more than the pain she felt in her back.

Maria looked towards her bedside table where Frau Schmidt had placed a small bell for her yesterday to use when she needed assistance. Maria was just about to pick it up to ring it when two small bodies came racing into her room and jumped up onto the bed. Maria winced in pain at the bounce of the mattress.

Gretl and Marta realised what they had done as soon as they hit the mattress and instantly jumped down again both apologising profusely to their Fraulein for hurting her. Maria looked at them both and said

"It's alright girls it was an accident. You just have to be a little more careful for a little while longer, until my back is all healed."

They smiled sheepishly at their Governess with guilty looks remaining before Maria indicated for them to join her back on the bed gently.

As the two smallest children sat talking to Maria about what they had planned for the day Frau Schmidt had appeared at the door with Maria's breakfast and told the girls to run downstairs for theirs. Maria gave Frau Schmidt a warm thankful smile as she helped Maria into a sitting position to eat her food, before telling her she would be back in a little while to help her wash, toilet and change her clothes and bed linen for the day.

Maria sat enjoying her breakfast when Liesl entered all dressed and fed for the day. Liesl sat with Maria as she finished her breakfast and then helped Frau Schmidt get Maria cleaned up before they started her exercises.

Liesl enjoyed the time alone with Fraulein Maria as it gave them a chance to talk about everything, anything and nothing. Liesl told Maria about her feelings for Rolf, but his increasingly cold demeanour towards her and the rumours about him having joined the Nazi Party.

"I don't know how true the rumours are and I'm afraid to ask him questions about it as I'm scared he will implicate Father as a sympathiser" she wept.

Maria reached out her hand to the young woman and looked her in the eyes with sympathy before saying

"Liesl you can't run away from your problems." She couldn't help but think how hypocritical this was sounding, but Liesl was unaware of her feelings toward the Captain.

Liesl nodded before continuing with the exercises and changing the topic to something much more agreeable. As Liesl finished their morning session she told Maria she would be back after lunch and told her to get some rest.

Not long after Liesl left, Maria got another visitor come to her room. When she saw who was standing at the door her breath caught in her throat and her thoughts were scrambled.

Georg stood in her doorway smiling at her. He took a few more steps inside her room before stopping and standing at the end of the bed.

"How did the exercise session go with Liesl?" he asked her, looking hopeful.

Maria gathered her thoughts, and her voice, in time to answer with a simple

"Very well thankyou."

The Captain continued staring at her, trying to get more information from her. Maria strung together another coherent sentence to placate him enough in the hopes he would not see where her thoughts were at that moment.

"I feel a lot more energised and I feel strength in my legs, if that makes any sense?"

Georg nodded his head understanding what she was trying to say.

Georg stood there for a few more seconds just looking into her eyes and then said

"Well I'd better be getting back to business. Don't let Liesl push you too hard Maria" he smiled at her, and then turned and left her room.

Maria's head was swimming with thoughts and her heart was over flowing with feelings she dare not acknowledge.

Maria lay in bed staring at the ceiling just thinking, wondering and hoping until she fell into a restful morning nap.

And so this is how the days would go for the next few weeks until the children returned to school, and the Villa would become a very different place for Fraulein Maria.

_To be continued…_

* * *

**_Thankyou again to my loyal readers, followers and reviewers. I am enjoying writing this 'little' Fanfic and never thought my imagination could be so vivid nor that my fingers could produce such enjoyable words. Please keep watching this space as I intend to complete this story as time allows and my creative Energy flows!_**


	6. The pain

**CHAPTER 6: The pain**

****This is not my best or favourite chapter but it was the only way that I could think of to get the Captain to realise the truth about the Baroness and place him and Maria in a good place to possibly start a relationship. Hope you enjoy all the same****

It was the day before the children were to return to school after the summer break and Maria was still confined to having to stay in bed. Although the swelling in her back had completely subsided and the sensation in her legs had improved considerably, she was still unable to move her legs voluntarily. Liesl had continued her duty of the passive muscle manipulation therapy three times a day, and had become a very good companion to Fraulein Maria, but she was to be returning to school along with her brothers and sisters in the morning.

It was after their morning session that Georg had come to Maria's room as he always did to check on her progress and the topic of who would be taking over the exercises from tomorrow had been broached.

"I can still do the afternoon session with Fraulein Maria as soon as I get home from school Father" Liesl said, with a rather hopeful look that her Father would agree, as Liesl had come to enjoy her time alone with Fraulein Maria as much as she had.

Georg agreed that this would be fine, but the question still remained of who would attend to the morning and midday sessions on school days. Georg knew that it would be inappropriate for he himself to volunteer, as much as he would like to…_'Stop now Georg before you let your thoughts carry you too far!_'.

Georg thought of having Liesl teach Frau Schmidt how to conduct the therapy but he knew that he could not expect this of her as she already did enough for Maria since she became bed bound, and had housework to attend to on top of these extra duties. Just as Georg was considering the idea of hiring a resident nurse, Elsa walked into the room.

"I didn't mean to overhear your conversation but I believe I could be of assistance."

Everyone looked at her in surprise.

Maria's heart rate began to accelerate and she prayed that the Captain would come up with some excuse as to why she needn't worry herself with such things, but as she looked at the Captain she could tell he was considering her proposal seriously.

"Elsa, are you sure? I mean I know how busy you have been with your social engagements while here in Salzburg, and you have done so much for Fraulein Maria already" Georg said, thinking about how truly helpful she had been since Maria had been bed ridden.

Elsa insisted and would not listen to any reasoning as to why she shouldn't have to take on such a responsibility. So it was settled that Liesl would teach Elsa this afternoon how to do the exercises and she would take over in the morning.

Liesl and Georg smiled at each other having solved the problem, while Maria could only hold a half smile as Elsa was looking at her with a malicious and knowing grin on her face.

Elsa came to Fraulein Maria's bedroom in the morning after she had eaten breakfast and Frau Schmidt had gotten her ready for the day. As she entered Maria couldn't help but feel a shudder of fear pass through her, but she decided it was best not to show her weakness to the Baroness.

Elsa approached Maria and sat on the edge of the bed. She began to remove her jewellery and roll up her sleeves while speaking to Maria in what could be mistaken as a sweet tone, until her words were heard.

"Now Fraulein Maria we have already discussed what your situation means for your future in this family and the power that exists between the two of us. So I'm going to make this really simple and clear for you. I'm only doing this to get you out of this bed, out of the Villa and out of our lives. Do you understand me _Fraulein_?!"

Maria nodded her head and swallowed hard. She knew that this was going to be something that she now had to endure rather than enjoy and look forward to everyday as she had done with Liesl.

Elsa began the exercises that Liesl had shown her but she was rough and erratic with the movements of her legs. As hard as she tried Maria couldn't help but let tears fall down her cheeks. The pain that the Baroness was causing was not just from the way she was conducting the therapy but also from the way she was treating her.

Maria just lay there in silence while the Baroness continued to batter her body and chatter away non-stop about the time her and the Captain had been spending together over the summer and how she was sure he was going to propose to her soon. Maria began to shut down, blocking out the words the Baroness was saying.

As the Baroness ended the session just before lunch, she left the room and turned back to Maria and smiled a sickly sweet smile.

"I will see you a little later Fraulein."

As she closed the door Maria couldn't stop herself from sobbing uncontrollably. She didn't know how long she could handle this every day for the unforeseeable future. And so she did what she knew best, she began to pray.

* * *

The Baroness had been sure to occupy as much of Georg's time as possible between the times she had to fulfil her 'duties' with Maria. Georg was starting to think he had misjudged Elsa and had been unfair to think that he could just give up on what they had together. Although Georg still was unsure of his feelings for Maria, he decided that he should continue to try to make things work with Elsa and see where it led. What Georg didn't know was he should have gone with his first instinct and trusted his heart. It was the third day since the children had returned to school, and although Maria enjoyed seeing them of an afternoon and listening to them recount the events of their day as Liesl did her afternoon therapy session, it did not lessen the torment she had to endure for the rest of the day. Elsa continued to barrage her with images of her and the Captain blissful in their relationship while still inflicting pain and torture to her body twice a day. She had tried to keep quiet up until today but there was no stopping the events that occurred after lunch.

* * *

_Georg and Elsa had enjoyed lunch out on the terrace again, with Max as company this time. As they finished up Elsa excused herself to go see to Maria while Max and Georg continued to enjoy the last few days of lovely weather as summer came to a close. Georg took in a deep breath and couldn't help but laugh a little at the memory of what he had said to Fraulein Maria the first day she arrived at the Villa, about the children 'walking about the grounds breathing deeply.' He would never be able to express to this woman how grateful he was to her for giving him back so much. As he sat there thinking about everything he had missed in his children's lives and how much he had caught up on over the summer, he couldn't help in that moment getting the sudden urge to look upon her face. Before he could make a rational decision his feet had stood him upright and begun to carry him into the Villa towards her bedroom. _

_Meanwhile in Maria's room, Elsa was being just as cruel as usual during their sessions together. Today however Elsa seemed to be being even rougher with Maria's exercises. She had Maria's legs bent at a particularly uncomfortable angle while she pressed down on her back, twisting her sideways. Maria couldn't stand the pain this time and let out a loud pleading scream. _

_"Please Baroness. PLEASE STOP!" _

_The Baroness just ignored Maria and continued with the torture she was inflicting upon her, saying that if anyone were to hear her she would tell the Captain that she was just being uncooperative and insolent while trying to conduct her exercises. Maria had tears streaming down her cheeks and her face was screwed up in such pain. She let out another loud scream before she heard the door being thrown open. It was the Captain. He had been making his way down the hallway towards her room when he heard the first scream and began to run towards her room thinking that she had fallen out of bed or hurt herself. When he got to her bedroom door he heard everything that the Baroness had threatened her with, and upon hearing her second scream decided he couldn't stand to hear her pain any longer. The look upon Maria's face as he entered the room broke his heart a thousand times over. 'Dear God what have I done to let this happen to her'_

* * *

Georg was only able to contain his fury long enough to see Maria taken care of by Frau Schmidt and then command Elsa to go to his study. As Elsa walked out into the hallway and headed downstairs to the study Georg went to follow her to finally do what his heart had decided a long time ago, but first he knelt beside Maria's bed and placed a light kiss on her cheek, looking deep into her eyes and whispering

"I'm so sorry."

Maria looked back into his eyes and saw everything she had been hoping to see since she walked through the front doors of the Villa all those weeks ago.

Frau Schmidt began to fuss around Maria to get her comfortable, and even though Georg hated to leave Maria right now, he could tell that she would be looked after, while he on the other hand had business to take care of before he could take care of her, _'For the rest of her life I hope'_. Georg left the room reluctantly and made his way to his study.

As he entered he was not expecting the site that he saw. Elsa was perched on the edge of his desk twirling one of his fountain pens and exuding sensuality. But Georg was far beyond falling for this act anymore and lost his temper as soon as he laid eyes on her.

"EXPLAIN YOURSELF BARONESS!" he shouted, not in the right frame of mind to be rational.

If she was expecting anything from Georg it was not this amount of anger from him. She immediately went on the defensive and lashed back at him.

"Explain MYSELF Captain. I think it is you who should explain themselves. You wouldn't be showing this kind of anger for any _servant_ if you didn't have some sort of feelings for her. She is a Governess for goodness sakes! She doesn't belong in this world Georg. You and I, we just go together."

Georg tried to act indifferent when she said that he had feelings for Maria, but he realised he couldn't deny it any longer, but this was neither the time nor the person to discuss this with. Georg could not believe what he was hearing coming from one of the most upstanding members of society

"Elsa we may come from the same standing in life but we will never share that life together. I considered telling you this many weeks ago but out of some sort of sense of loyalty and proprietary I decided to give us a chance, I was prepared to give up my own happiness to give my children a mother…but I'm not prepared to give up their happiness to give you higher standing in society by marrying you. I'm sorry Elsa but it's over. Max will escort you to the train station. Goodbye."

Georg turned to walk out before Elsa yelled back at him

"Go help yourself to the little filly, but don't come running back to me when you get tired of her Georg."

Georg turned back to her with a fury burning in his eyes hotter than he had ever felt before. "I have never hit a woman before Elsa, so get out of my house before I do something we both regret."

Georg walked out of the study without a single look back. Georg breathed for the first time in what seemed like a life time. He was free. Free to live his life, free to have a family again and free to love again. But will Maria accept my love in return?

Georg may have been unsure of the answer to this question but he was sure of one thing…he had to find out.

_To be continued..._


	7. What if?

**I apologise for the delay in posting another chapter update, life just seems to get in the way. Thankyou again to my ever faithful followers and reviewers, I appreciate the constant support and encouragement in my quest to finish this story. I hope this chapter is just as enjoyable for you all**

**CHAPTER 7: What if?**

Georg made his way back up the stairs heading in the direction of Maria's room. Georg's heart was so full of happiness and hope that he had to restrain himself from running down the hallway. As he neared her bedroom Frau Schmidt was just leaving.

"How is she?" Georg asked the housemaid.

"She is still in a lot of pain, but she is refusing for the Doctor to be called. I've made her as comfortable as possible. She just needs rest…and reassurance" Frau Schmidt gave the Captain a knowing look. Georg smiled at her warmly answering her unspoken meaning and continued down the hallway.

In the time that Georg had been in his study dismissing Elsa the children had returned home from school. They had instantly run to Maria's room, but upon seeing her in the state she was in they had cautiously but appropriately retreated to the outdoors to play until Maria was ready to see them. The children thought that Maria was just experiencing a bad day with her injuries, all unaware of the events that had taken place only an hour before.

Liesl however knew that something must have happened to have caused her such pain and discomfort and so chose to stay with Maria while her siblings went out to play. Maria was thankful that the two of them had so clearly developed such a connection for Liesl to determine, without a word being spoken, that she needed company right now.

As Frau Schmidt left the room Liesl came and sat on the bed next to Maria, cautious not to bounce the mattress too much to avoid hurting Maria further. Maria gazed up at Liesl and couldn't help the tears that began to form in her eyes. Liesl simply took Fraulein Maria's hand in hers and waited until she was ready to speak, letting Maria cry for all that she needed to.

As Georg approached Maria's bedroom door he could hear the muffled sounds of voices and sobbing. His heart broke slowly as he thought of his love crying because of him…well because of Elsa, but it was he who hadn't seen right through her, or protected Maria. Georg raised his hand to knock when he heard Liesl's voice from the other side. Not wanting to disturb the two friends he turned to leave, until he heard something that would change the way he was feeling.

"Fraulein Maria you can't let what the Baroness said and did discourage you. She was just acting in her own interests. She never cared for Father or for us…not as you do." Liesl said with all the love and acceptance she could portray.

Maria looked up at the girl who was so quickly turning in a young woman, even in the time since she had known her, and gave her a warm smile portraying just as much love and acceptance. But Maria couldn't help feel that she was the reason for the Baronesses and Captain's relationship breakdown and would be the cause of his unhappiness once again.

"I can't continue to be a burden on this family Liesl, as much as I love you all" _including the Captain_, she thought although she could not say this.

Georg hung his head in sorrow at hearing this. _'Oh my sweet darling. How could I have let you ever think you were a burden on us? I will have to prove to you how much you belong here, belong with us…with me._' At this thought Georg decided he could listen to no more and made his way to his own bedroom for some solitude. He had to think, to breathe, to formulate a plan to keep Maria in their lives…forever. If Georg had stayed another minute he would have heard the rest of the women's conversation and would have realised that he didn't need to prove or formulate anything, because Liesl was about to do that for him with one sentence.

"Fraulein Maria we all love you so much too, especially Father."

Maria let out a gasp when Liesl said this, not out of surprise at the girl's blatant honesty but rather the shock of someone (other than the Baroness) confirming what she so dearly hoped was true. But Maria still feared that the Captain would never show her his love, or accept hers.

* * *

Everyone in the household slept a little more soundly that night. The children had been told about the Baroness' departure back to Vienna, Georg left out some of the details as to why, but they had all struggled to hide their delight at the news and Georg understood their feelings. Georg had formulated a plan as to how he was going to keep Maria in their lives, but first he would take care of her and ensure she recovered fully before he let his feelings be known.

Maria had slept in the comfort of knowing that she was no longer under the control of the Baroness and she was free to have her feelings without feeling guilty, even if the Captain did not return them. The Villa was finally at peace once again, if not all were completely happy.

The next morning the children came tentatively to Maria's bedroom door, still not sure if she was ok. Just as they were about to knock their Father rounded the corner from his bedroom, already dressed for the day. He saw the children standing outside their Governesses door, and although he knew they desperately wanted to see her Georg knew how important it was for Maria to get her rest after the events of the previous day.

"Children!" Georg said authoritatively but not with anger "Your Fraulein needs to rest this morning. You can see her this afternoon after school."

The children all looked up at their Father with pleading but understanding eyes.

"Run along for breakfast now, or you will be late." He said with a smile and a pat to his youngest daughter's cheek.

The children all smiled, nodded and made their way down to the dining room.

Georg remained standing outside Maria's bedroom door watching his children all talking animatedly as they walked down the hall, and he couldn't help but feel the melancholy he still felt from time to time when he thought about how he had treated his children…_Before you came into our lives my darling_…he thought as he raised his hand and placed it flat against the door. As quietly and gently as he could, Georg opened her bedroom door just to make sure she was still sleeping…_Just to look at your face_. Maria was still sleeping soundly with no trace of the pain or anguish that had marred her face yesterday. Georg sighed and closed the door.

He NEVER wanted to see her in pain again, not if he could help it.

Maria awoke and began to stretch her upper body. She felt a lingering pain in her back and sides. As she opened her eyes she realised the room was brighter than it usually was for this time of morning and wondered why the children were yet to come bursting into her room to wake her like they usually did.

She turned her head towards her bedside table where her small clock sat and took a few seconds to focus her still sleepy eyes. When she did they shot open in shock and she let out a loud gasp.

"10:30am!" she said aloud, and without thinking threw off the warm covers and attempted to quickly get out of bed.

Before her brain could catch up with her actions Maria found herself on the floor in a tangled heap. Maria let out a loud cry in pain but more in frustration in not remembering that she was unable to walk than from the actual pain of hitting the floor. She wasn't accustomed to sleeping in so late and in her shock and haste she had not been thinking clearly and thus the situation was now what it was.

Luckily for her Frau Schmidt was on her way to Maria's bedroom to see if she had awoken so she could get her ready for the day. Upon entering her bedroom and seeing the bed empty and all the bed coverings pulled to the left side of the bed, she knew exactly what had happened and immediately started yelling for help as she ran around the bed to see Maria crumpled on the floor.

"Oh Fraulein my dear what happened?" the housekeeper asked as she bent down to comfort her until the Captain or Franz arrived to help put her back to bed. Maria looked up at Frau Schmidt with an almost amused look on her face and said

"I just thought it was about time I got my lazy self out of bed."

Frau Schmidt tried to hide her grin but when Maria began to laugh at the ridiculous situation Frau Schmidt joined in, if only to lighten Maria's mood and heart.

Georg had been down stairs in the drawing room going over some plans for his next business venture when he had heard a loud thud shortly followed by loud cries for help from his housekeeper. He knew exactly where they were coming from as he had seen Frau Schmidt heading towards Maria's room only moments before. He didn't hesitate for even a second before he was running full speed up the stairs in the same direction, all manner of senarios playing through his mind.

_'Please, please let her be alright_' he thought to himself as he got to the bedroom door. Upon entering however he was shocked at the scene before him.

Maria had somehow managed to get herself on the floor beside the bed and Frau Schmidt was beside her cradling her head in her lap. But the most shocking site was that the two women were laughing almost to the point of being in tears. Georg's heart rate began to settle to a normal speed when he realised Maria was not seriously hurt, and he couldn't help but smile.

"Well, well, well Fraulein what trouble have you managed to find yourself in this morning?"

Both women looked up at the sound of the Captains voice and stopped laughing. Frau Schmidt looked relieved that someone had come to help her get Maria back into bed, while Maria turned a very bright red at being found on the floor in her nightgown by her employer.

Georg casually walked around the side of the bed to fully assess the situation and couldn't help but let out a small laugh. Maria looked at him with a glare of mock hurt and frustration but she too was still in the throes of seeing the comedy in the situation and couldn't hide her grin.

"Well I was so shocked at finding myself still in bed at 10:30am I was more concerned about enduring your wrath than remembering that I can't actually use my legs."

Georg looked at her with mock indignity before grinning again and saying "And I suppose you still expect me to help you back into bed after such an insubordinate comment?" he teased.

Maria gave him the most pleading and endearing look she could muster, while still lying in such an awkward position on the floor.

Frau Schmidt moved aside when Georg bent down to lift Maria up off the floor. Maria marvelled at how gentle Georg was and at the strength that she could feel in his arms as they lifted her close to his chest. Although it was an easy and short distance from the floor to the bed for Georg to lift Maria, he still held her fully in his arms and stood for what felt like an eternity just holding her, even though he didn't have to.

When he finally placed her down on the bed Maria felt as though she had gone a lifetime without drawing in a breath, as her head was spinning from looking so deeply into Georg's blue eyes and he into hers. Georg adjusted her pillows and pulled the sheets securely back around her before looking back into her eyes again, saying

"Now no more adventures…at least not until after lunch alright?"

Maria looked up at him with a guilty look on her face and smiled.

Without thinking Georg bent down and placed a soft kiss upon her forehead. He turned and gave Frau Schmidt a thankful nod before exiting the room.

Maria took in a slow cleansing breath as soon as he disappeared from view, and unknown to her Georg had done the same thing on the opposite side of the door. '_Patience Georg, patience!'_

_To be continued..._


	8. The desire

**CHAPTER 8: The desire**

That afternoon Maria was still tucked up in bed dreaming of the day she would be able to get out of this bed, walking or not, and she could see the outside world again and smell the breeze coming off her mountains.

Meanwhile Georg was hidden away in his office lying on the leather couch dreaming about the day he would confess his true feelings to the women upstairs and they could begin their lives together. His imagination could be very vivid when it came to thoughts about Maria, especially as his mind drifted off into a contented afternoon nap.

* * *

_Maria looked beautiful as she sat by the lake with her feet dangling in the cool water. The day was unusually warm for the season and the sun seemed to be shinning brighter than normal at this time of the afternoon, but this all faded in comparison to the heat that Georg felt radiating from Maria as he sat close to her side, and the way her hair glowed that bright golden colour in the sunshine. _

_Georg revelled in being so comfortably close to her and just be able to sit and talk as though they had done for their entire lives. They talked about the children and how much they had begun to grow into young men and women in their own rights. They talked about the summer and what had come to pass in that time. And they both talked about their childhoods leading into adulthood and all the happiness and sadness they had experienced, their regrets and joys, and their hopes and dreams for the future. It was at the mention of hopes and dreams that Georg began to think about his hope to have Maria stay in this household and with his family forever. _

_Maria stared out across the lake and just basked in the constant movement of nature around and through them. Meanwhile Georg sat beside her and watched as she seemed so comfortable outside amongst it all. _

_He couldn't help in that moment reaching up and brushing away a stray lock of hair from her cheek. At the touch Maria instinctively jumped but then relaxed as she saw the look of, dare she hope, love in Georg's eyes. She began to relax her cheek deeper into his touch and looked back at him with just as much hope and love as she saw in him. _

_Georg took her other hand in his free one and brought it to his lips. He gently placed a kiss first to her fingers, then to the back of her hand before her turned it over and placed a lingering kiss to her palm. _

_Maria's breathing had accelerated to an almost embarrassing level, but then she realised that Georg's had done the same. She was feeling sensations she had never felt before that she could not name, but all of which sent pleasant shocks of electricity running from her head to her toes. _

_Georg looked into her eyes once again and began to slowly and cautiously lean in closer, all the while searching Maria's eyes for hesitation as well as permission. _

_Maria could hardly remember to blink let alone give a sign of acceptance, but she managed to give a slight nod as their lips hovered only millimetres apart. Georg took a deep breath and moved in to do what he had longed to do for weeks._

* * *

Their lips gave a whisper of a touch before Georg was awoken by the front door banging loudly open and seven sets of footsteps clambering their way up the staircase and along the hallway towards their Governesses room.

Georg let out a loud grown at being interrupted from such a lovely, and what felt like realistic, dream.

He could almost feel the tingling on his lips where they had touched Maria's but he knew that it was just his mind wishing for something that was not true. He shook off his dampened spirit and decided that it was probably a good thing he had not been let fall deeper into his dream, as he may have woken and believed it to be so real he may have walked straight to Maria's bedroom and done something they both would have regretted.

Georg got up off the couch to go see his boisterous children and make sure they weren't disturbing their Governess too much.

Maria heard the children before she saw them. It only took a few seconds before they came bursting through her door, the three youngest running straight for the bed and jumping up to sit around their Governess while the rest of the children filled the spaces around the edges of the bed.

They were talking and asking her questions all at the same time, all vying for the attention they had missed over the past couple of days. Maria would be asked one question and before she even had time to process what was being asked another question was being fired at her from the opposite side of the bed. After about 2 minutes of this chaos Maria knew she had to calm the children down before an argument broke out amongst them in wanting their voice heard over the others.

"Children, children please! You know I can't answer your questions if you talk all at the same time. We will take it in turns, and that way you will all be heard. Gretl let's start with you darling. Tell me about your day."

And so the children took it in turns from youngest to oldest telling Maria about their day at school, what they had learnt and done, and they asked her any questions they had for her.

Georg had been stood unnoticed the entire time watching the interaction between his children and their Governess, smiling the whole time at how much they so obviously loved her and she them. After about half an hour of this Georg decided that Maria had endured being barraged with enough questions to last her for the rest of the week so he made his presence known.

"Mmmhmm, children I think that is enough for one afternoon, your Fraulein will still be here later to say goodnight, I think it's now time for you all to head down and do your homework."

Georg received many a groan at this suggestion but the children knew better than to argue with their Father on this point and so all reluctantly made their way out of Maria's bedroom, all promising they would come by later to say goodnight. Maria smiled at them all and gently hugged the youngest ones. Liesl said she would be back just before dinner to do her evening exercise session and left with the rest of her siblings.

Georg gave his oldest daughter a pat on the cheek as she passed by him and gave her a sweet loving smile, which she returned. Georg turned to Maria and gave her the same loving smile

"I thought I'd better rescue you before you all realised it was dinner time already, with the way my children can talk."

Maria gave a slight giggle "Oh that's alright Captain, I knew they would all be excited to see me after the past couple of days. But I am glad you arrived when you did, I'm not sure I could have handled another round of questions."

Georg smiled and stroked her hand before he reluctantly left her side. His dream was still so very vivid in his mind that he had to restrain himself from running back to her and kissing her soundly on the lips, like he was so close to doing in his dream only a half hour earlier.

Liesl made her way back up to Maria's bedroom after she had finished her homework. Maria was pleased to see her when she came into her room, especially since they would be able to spend their time together alone and undisturbed.

Liesl began the exercises while Maria asked her about how she had been since school had started back. Liesl knew what she was referring to and said with a sadness in her tone

"The rumours have only gotten worse about Rolfe and I have barely seen him long enough to even say hello."

Maria saw the sadness in her eyes and could tell her heart was breaking slowly. She reached out and took the young woman's hands in hers and then pulled her down close and held her as the tears began to flow.

Maria knew how she felt, because a heart only broke when it loved, and she had felt hers break a number of times over the past few weeks. Maria just held tight to Liesl and let her cry; she didn't speak until Liesl was ready to.

Liesl slowly released Maria and went back to holding her hands, pouring all her thanks and gratitude into this contact. Maria could tell Liesl no longer wanted to linger on this topic and so changed the subject to something more agreeable to them both.

Liesl continued with the exercises and they discussed Maria's progress and recovery. Maria began to talk about how much she wanted to get out of her bedroom and see the outside world from more than just her window, and her desire to even try to stand on her legs again.

Liesl smiled at her determination but couldn't help feel a little worried about how it would affect Maria if she tried and failed, but she kept quiet for she knew Maria would be determined either way. They would all just have to support her in whatever she tried.

Liesl finished their session when Frau Schmidt came in with Maria's dinner, and headed down stairs to take hers with the rest of the family.

After dinner the children, Max and their Father made their way to the drawing room for some quiet time before bed. The children all sat reading books or playing quietly amongst themselves, Max flicked through his newspaper, while Georg tried to focus on his business papers and articles, but his mind constantly kept going to one subject…one person.

Georg's mind kept going back to the woman lying in bed upstairs and the dream that had been haunting him all afternoon.

Max kept looking discretely in Georg's direction with a knowing smile. He knew exactly where his old friend's thoughts were this evening and they were not on the business venture they had been discussing earlier in the day. Max decided to say nothing, knowing that Georg would eventually come to the same conclusion he had in his own time.

The clock began to chime 7:00pm and Georg was startled out of his daydream, he announced it was time for the younger children to make their way up to bed. The older children were given the choice to stay up for another hour but they all agreed that they were tired too and decided to go to bed with the rest of their siblings. All seven of them kissed their Uncle Max and Father goodnight, before heading upstairs to say goodnight to their Governess. Georg said he would come up in a few minutes to tuck them in.

Georg noticed that Liesl seemed to be lingering and knew that she must want to speak with him. Georg subtly suggested to Max that he make himself useful and see the children didn't take too long with their goodnights to their Governess.

Max looked between both Father and daughter and understood that he was being asked to give them some privacy in not so many words. Max put his newspaper down and hastily followed the children upstairs, leaving the duo to talk.

Georg smiled at his daughter and indicated for her to come and sit next to him on the couch. Liesl approached, grateful that her Father was not angry she chose now to speak with him.

"What seems to be on your mind my darling?" Georg asker her in the most reassuring and open voice he could portray.

Liesl twisted her hands in her lap nervous about speaking with him about the conversation she and Fraulein Maria had had earlier about her wanting to try and walk, she was unsure if it was her place to say something, but she knew her Father must know the stage Maria was at in her recovery.

"It's about Fraulein Maria Father" she started hesitantly, but upon looking at the reassuring expression on her Fathers face she continued with more confidence. "She seems to have reached a point in her recovery where she feels she should be pushing herself further. She has made great progress so far, and over the last week she has begun to have sensation return to her legs, although she still cannot move them. But I feel she is right. There is only so much we can achieve with these exercises; ultimately it comes down to her trying to walk for us to truly know if she ever will again."

Georg sat absorbing the information that his daughter was telling him. He had hoped Maria would come to this realisation at some point, and he was glad she has come to it on her own. He couldn't help but admire Maria's courage and determination over the past weeks in facing her injuries, prognosis and recovery. He also in that moment admired the trust that Liesl must have in him to talk to him openly about this and he gave her hand a reassuring squeeze before saying

"Then we will give Fraulein Maria all the support she needs to do this, starting tomorrow."

Liesl looked at him with a grateful smile and flung herself into his arms, giving him a loving and joyous hug. Georg hugged his daughter back with the same joy before releasing her and kissing her goodnight.

Liesl left with a small skip in her step, and went to wish her Governess goodnight before joining her siblings in bed.

Georg waited with anticipation before he too made his way to Maria's room, but to do more than say goodnight.

_To be continued..._


	9. Starting again

**CHAPTER 9: Starting again**

Maria lay in bed trying to settle her overactive mind after saying goodnight to seven very overactive children. She thought about how much she cared for them and how grateful she was that they had so completely accepted her as their friend and confidant. Her mind couldn't help going over all that had happened during the summer and the past few weeks, and then she thought about the stage that she was at now and couldn't help but feel a sudden and deep pang of sadness.

She realised that this is and always was a temporary situation and she knew that at the rate she was recovering there would be no need for her to stay neither at the Von Trapp Villa nor with the children…_or the Captain_.

She would be able to move back to the Abbey now that the sensation was returning to her legs and she was becoming a little more independent with her everyday tasks, and she was sure the Sisters would be able to handle the exercises. But as Maria thought about returning to the Abbey it wasn't just the feeling of sadness at leaving the Villa and this family that she felt, there was also the lingering feeling that had become more and more prominent in the past few weeks, one that she had tried to ignore. Maria realised that she had made the unconscious decision a while ago that she no longer wished to return the Abbey, or to become a Nun.

But to admit this out loud was another thing. She mentally shook herself to shake off her thoughts and feelings as she didn't want to dwell on this until she had at least attempted to find her feet again. _'Besides the Captain hasn't said anything about my returning to the Abbey.'_ Just as Maria had this thought the Captain appeared in her doorway.

Georg had shed his suit jacket and tie and Maria couldn't help noticing the top two buttons opened on his white shirt. Maria tried to suppress the gasp that lingered on her lips, but the twitch to the Captain's eyebrow proved her attempt to be to no avail.

Georg could only smile and lean against the doorframe. He looked at her in what he hoped was a kind and understanding manner. He tried not to make her feel uncomfortable but he found himself staring at her, all coherent thoughts lost when he looked into her bright blue eyes. It wasn't until he saw her look down at her twisting hands sitting in her lap that he realised what he was doing and that there was a light pink hue spreading across her cheeks.

He pushed himself off the doorframe and took a few more steps into her room. He knew he would have to be the first to break the silence to ease the tension.

"I hope the children didn't bother you for too long, I know the negotiation tactics they try to use to stay up just a 'few minutes longer!'" Georg said with a hint of mock annoyance in his voice, but his wide smile and soft laugh portrayed the humour he found in his children's antics. Maria looked up at him when he spoke.

"Well it did take some convincing but when both Gretl and Kurt yawned simultaneously they all decided, after having a good laugh amongst themselves, that it was time for bed."

Georg gave another soft laugh, not surprised that it was these two children who had been the first to show their tiredness, as they were always up in the mornings at least an hour before their other siblings. Georg had taken a few more steps into Maria's room while she was talking and was now stood at the end of her bed. Georg looked into her eyes once more and knew he had to talk to Maria about the conversation he had had with Liesl.

"Maria there is something that I need to talk to you about" he said hesitantly.

Maria swallowed hard praying that Georg was not going to tell her she could no longer stay at the Villa as she was well enough to be sent back to the Abbey.

Georg saw the sudden change in Maria's demeanour and the worry in her face. Before he could think about what he was doing he had moved to sit beside her and was holding her hand in his.

"Oh no Maria it is nothing to be worried about. I had a chat with Liesl about your recovery and how you want to try and begin to walk again. Liesl told me she feels that you are ready, but she is worried what might happen if it doesn't…"

Georg couldn't finish what he was trying to say as he too worried about how Maria would feel if she could never walk again, but he also knew that he and the children would always be there for her, and he had to make sure she knew this.

"But no matter what happens Maria, I will always be here for you…WE will always be here for you" he corrected himself when he realised what he had said.

Maria however didn't miss a word and couldn't help the sudden feeling of hope that blossomed in her heart. _'Could it be possible, could he have feelings for me? NO! Don't fool yourself Maria._'

Maria smiled up at him and they began discussing the details of how they were going to get her walking again.

* * *

After talking for what seemed like hours the night before, and with Georg's reassurance and support, Maria woke up in the morning with a renewed sense of hope for the future and new goals in life. She had decided that if she was not going to return to the Abbey to become a nun then she would concentrate on walking again so that she could start her life again in an entirely new direction.

Georg on the other hand had had a restless night also thinking about his life's direction and hopes but more about how he wanted to make Maria a part of this, but he realised that he couldn't be selfish with his feelings especially when Maria was just starting to set new goals for herself. She had disclosed to him last night that she no longer wished to become a nun and talked about perhaps starting work in caring for disadvantaged children. She had sounded so passionate and excited by the prospect that Georg had only barely managed to show his enthusiasm as he watched his dreams disappearing right before his very eyes. He had to accept that Maria may leave their lives for good.

Georg had finally fallen into a fitful sleep just before dawn to only be woken a few hours later by the usual sounds of a household of seven children. He could hear them rushing around like crazy trying to get ready for school at the last minute, as they usually did, and went crashing out the door running down the driveway to the bus.

As he opened his eyes and drew in a long deep sleepy breath he realised he had fallen asleep in his dress pants and white button up shirt. He remembered the conversation he and Maria had shared last night and groaned. _'No matter what, she will always hold a place in our hearts.'_

At this thought Georg went into action. Today was going to be a big day, and it was going to take not only all his support but also all the strength and willpower of one courageous woman. So he got up and physically and mentally prepared himself for what was to come.

Maria was at that moment doing the same thing, with Frau Schmidt helping her get dressed, Maria was trying to control her internal emotions as they rolled one after the other. She was nervous about how she was going to be able to do this, scared about what could be the result and what that might mean for her future, but most of all she was excited to finally be getting out of the bed she had be tied to for weeks and finally be able to see her mountains again, if only from a distance.

Just as Frau Schmidt had finished preparing Maria for the day and wishing her luck, Georg was entering Maria's room with a huge smile of support and encouragement on his face. Maria smiled back and couldn't help the squeak of excitement from escaping her.

"I'll take that to mean you are ready to go!" Georg said when he heard her.

"More than ready."

She looked up at him as he bent down and scooped her up in his arms. It had been decided during their late night talk last night that they would do this outside, partly so if Maria took tumbles when she first tried walking the grass would be a softer landing than the hard floors in the Villa, but mostly because Georg thought the outdoors would be a bit more of an encouraging and relaxing atmosphere for her.

As Maria was pulled close to Georg's chest as he lifted her off the bed, it felt like the most natural thing to put her arms around his neck to support herself as he walked out of her room towards the stairs. She could have sworn that she felt Georg take in a shuddering breath but decided she was just over sensitised by her own feelings at that moment.

As they made their way downstairs Maria started to become overwhelmed by the excitement she was feeling, and she suddenly felt so much gratitude towards Georg for his unwavering support. She looked up into his eyes and couldn't stop herself from saying and doing what she did next.

"Georg, in case I forget to say it later, thankyou for everything" and then she leaned up and very shyly gave him a gentle kiss on the cheek.

Georg faltered in his steps for just a second, but looked down at Maria with both a little bit of shock but also with a great deal of love and said

"It is no more than you have done for me and my family Maria."

And with that they made their way through the back doors of the Villa and into the sunshine.

The moment Maria's feet hit the grass she was almost unstoppable in her determination. Georg had long shed his jacket, tie and shoes and was diligently supporting Maria's body as she so desperately tried to get her legs moving. On a number of occasions she told Georg to let go of her so she could try and stand on her own but as soon as his hands left her waist she crumpled and fell towards the ground, but Georg was there every single time to break her fall and pick her back up again.

As it neared midday and the sun, and Maria's frustration, were heating up it was decided that they should take a break and enjoy some lunch down by the lake. As they sat under a tree near the waters edge and enjoyed a simple lunch of sandwiches and apple strudel they talked about the children and how much they had been enjoying school since they had returned, about their own pasts, and inevitably about the future again.

This topic had become somewhat of an unpleasant one for Georg as he was unsure of his at this point in time. Maria could see he was feeling slightly uncomfortable and saddened as she continued to talk about her plans and decided to ask him if he was alright.

"Captain is everything alright. I hope I haven't said anything to upset you."

Georg looked up into her eyes at this statement and couldn't help feel guilty at the sad look in her eyes.

"Oh no Maria! I am excited and happy for you. It's just that…well I have come to…I mean I'll miss…WE'LL miss you when you leave us." He finally stammered out with an increasingly deepening blush creeping up his neck.

Maria sat staring at him, not knowing how to interpret what he had just said. _'Could he really want me to stay? I know the children will miss me, but could it be true for him as well?! NO Maria, he is probably just thinking of the children…and about having to find another Governess come next summer.'_ But she couldn't help hold onto a little bit of hope as she continued to look into his eyes and witness the number of emotions roll through them.

Her caring and nurturing instinct caused her to reach out and place her hand over his where it was resting on the grass beside her, and Georg didn't seem to mind…in fact he seemed to relish in the contact between them. They sat there after that for a while in companionable silence, just holding hands. Once the sandwiches had been demolished and as much of the apple strudel as possible had been eaten, Maria decided she was ready to try walking again. Georg agreed and as diligently and supportive as always he stood up off the grass and picked Maria up in his arms to carry her back to the area they had been practicing in before.

They continued their efforts for another few hours, with Maria once again telling Georg to let her stand on her own but Maria continually fell to the ground. It was on the fifth attempt of doing this that afternoon that Maria broke down in Georg's arms as he caught her as she fell. Georg couldn't understand why she was crying until after what she said next.

"I'm never going to be able to do this. This is pointless, we've achieved nothing. What am I going to do if I can never walk again? Who is going to want to take care of a woman like that?"

Maria's tears flowed freely and heavily, and while she sobbed uncontrollably into Georg's shoulder he just held her tight and stroked her hair gently trying to soothe her. What he said next however, caused Maria to cease her sobs and look up into his face, with tears still streaming down her cheeks, but with hope in her eyes.

"I will Maria. For ever and always, no matter what happens."

_To be continued…_


	10. The confessions

**CHAPTER 10: The confessions**

Maria could only stare into Georg's eyes, still unsure if she had heard what he had said correctly. But as Georg stared back at her with all the love he possessed and as he unwaveringly held her tightly to his chest, she knew that she had nothing to fear.

Georg reached up in that moment and gently cupped her cheek, wiping away the tears that were still slowly escaping her eyes.

"No more crying my sweet darling. Everything is and will be how it's meant to be."

Georg hesitated for only a second in saying and doing what he did next

"I love you Maria" Georg whispered and then ever so slowly began to lean in, searching her eyes for acceptance, and when she gave a small nod of her head he gently touched her lips with his and kissed her for the first time.

The kiss was not filled with passion nor did it last long, but it held all the love, gratitude and support they each had been longing to portray to the other for some time now. Maria's lips tingled where they had been touched by his and her tears began to fall anew, but this time they were tears of joy, love and hope of a new beginning.

She looked back up into his eyes and finally said what she had heard from him only moments ago

"I love you Georg."

Georg let out a long sigh that he felt like he had been holding in ever since Maria had entered the Villa. He grabbed Maria by the shoulders and pulled her to him, holding her tightly to his chest, he didn't want to let go for fear she may disappear if he did. Maria held him back just as tightly for the same reason, but neither seemed to mind being in the other's arms just holding one another.

After a while Georg pulled back slightly feeling he needed to talk, to explain, to make sure Maria knew everything.

"Oh my darling do you know how many times I have wanted to tell you how I feel and how long I have wanted to hold you. I have known for weeks I would never let you leave us and that I would make sure you became a part of our family. I'm just so sorry it took me so long to tell you. I have dreamt about it every single night since your accident. To begin with I was just too cowardly to admit it for fear you would not return my feelings, but then when you started planning for a future outside of the Abbey I felt I couldn't be selfish with my feelings for you. But I just cannot be silent anymore Maria, seeing you like this, so determined yet so defeated, you had to know that you have a place with us forever, no matter what the future holds. I love you."

Maria knew she would never tire of hearing those three words, she decided there could be no sweeter words in the world that could ever be said to her. She looked at Georg and could see the inner turmoil he was causing himself and knew that she had to reassure him that she was just as much to blame for the uncertainty and pain they had both been going through in the past few weeks, and so she reached up and shyly returned the kiss that he had given her only moments before.

Georg was surprised to say the least, but he was pleased at Maria's obvious certainty in her feelings for him, about them being together, and about their future. Georg couldn't help but gently take her face between his hands and deepen the kiss. It started out as sweet short little kisses until Maria began to return his actions at which point they turned into deep passionate, yet still chaste, kisses and touches. Georg didn't want to scare Maria with is ministrations as he knew that she was inexperienced in this intimate area so he took things slowly, looking into her eyes every so often searching for any sign of uncertainty or regret.

* * *

After what felt like a lifetime of being in each other's arms and showing their love through their kissing Georg decided it was best they head inside before the children arrived home from school. But before he was able to voice his thoughts to Maria they both turned as they heard seven very loud and enthusiastic voices getting louder as they headed in their direction.

Maria tried to put some distance between herself and Georg, suddenly aware of the position they were sitting in and becoming slightly embarrassed to be caught by the children, but Georg would have none of that, instead he just shifted Maria so she was sitting across his lap so they were both facing in the direction the children were coming from and kept his arms securely around her shoulders. Maria looked up at him with a blush creeping across her cheeks and asking with her eyes _'Are you sure?'_ Georg just looked back at her with love in his eyes and gave her a reassuring squeeze while placing a kiss just behind her ear.

Maria's heart began to race at this contact and she wanted nothing more than to return his kiss on his lips, but in that moment the children had made their way down the back steps of the patio and were rounding the hedge putting both her and Georg in full view.

As the children approached them none seemed to have noticed that their Governess and Father were sitting on the grass in each other's arms, they were all too busy trying to be heard over one another in whatever they were discussing. Georg let out a little chuckle which caused one or two of his children to look in their direction.

It was Brigitta who noticed her Father and Fraulein Maria first and she stopped in her tracks just as Louisa spotted them holding one another as well. When the two girls stopped suddenly the rest of the children looked at them with questioning looks until they too looked towards the two adults and realised why they were stood still and were starring.

All seven children looked from their Father to their Governess and back again trying to discern if what they were seeing was real. It was their Father who gave the first indication that it was as he gave them a huge grin, nodded his head and then waved his hand towards them beckoning them to come to him and Maria. The children all took off, running the last little bit of distance between where they had stopped and where the adults were sitting.

Georg released Maria so they could both hold their arms wide to welcome the children warmly. The little ones rushed into the arms of the adults while the other children threw themselves onto the grass close beside them, all receiving and giving happy and excited laughs, smiles and loving kisses.

When the excitement had died down enough, the children began to look between one another unsure of who should ask what they all wanted to know. They needn't have worried themselves too much however as the ever naive but inquisitive Gretl looked up at her Father and asked innocently

"Father are you and Fraulein Maria going to get married now?!"

Maria blushed furiously and buried her head in Marta's shoulder, who was still sitting on her lap. Georg looked across to Maria and gave her a knowing and loving smile. He looked around at all his other children who also had the same questioning look on their faces, and then he looked back down at his youngest daughter and said with all the certainty he could

"Well my darlings your Fraulein and I have only just discovered we are in love with each other, we have much to talk about and plan before we have any talk about weddings."

The children all looked a little defeated at this, all wanting their Fraulein to become a permanent part of their family. Maria could read this in their eyes and decided she needed to reassure them that she wouldn't be leaving them

"Children I promise you that no matter what happens I will always be in your lives one way or another."

The children all seemed to perk up at this and the excited chatter began again. Georg discreetly held Maria's hand tightly between them, trying to portray to her without words that he would always keep her by his side. The chatter amongst the family continued for some time until Georg realised that the sun was beginning to set and that dinner would be ready soon, so Georg got the attention of his children long enough to announce that it was time for them all to head inside and wash up for dinner. The children, all suddenly realising they were starving, jumped up enthusiastically and ran towards the house leaving the two adults still sitting on the ground.

As the children disappeared around the hedge Georg closed the gap that had been formed between them by the children and took her in his arms again. Maria instantly relaxed into his embrace. Georg took her head between his hands and lifted it to look up at him. He knew he had to say what he was thinking out loud or it would play over in his mind until he did.

"Maria I want and hope this will lead to us getting married, but I don't want to rush you or us. We do have a lot to discuss and think about. I just want to take this slow and let it blossom in its own time. I love you and I want you to know everything about me and my family before you make the final decision to change the entire course of your life. We will have the rest of our lives together my darling, I promise."

Maria placed her hand over one of his and rested her cheek deeper into his touch while looking deep into his eyes before saying

"Thankyou Georg, I completely understand and am so grateful you feel the same. I can't wait to start my life with you and see where this will lead to, and I am already sure that I will always be in your family's lives. We do have much to discuss and plan, the first of which is to go see the Reverend Mother and tell her that I will not be returning to the Abbey."

Georg nodded his head in agreement and said they would go together when the time was right. Georg then stood up and reached down to lift Maria into his arms to follow the children into the house so they too could also get washed up for dinner.

As he held her close to his chest and walked the two of them up the back steps Maria couldn't help but stare at him. She then couldn't help but lean in and place a gentle kiss on his cheek. Georg stopped in his tracks at her actions, not out of shock, but rather so he could return her kiss passionately on her lips. As the kiss ended and they both drew in a steadying breath Maria whispered on her exhale

"Oh I love you Captain Von Trapp."

Georg replied with all the conviction he could portray "And I love you, so much, my darling Maria."

And with that they made their way in through the back doors of the Villa…to start their lives all over again, together.

_To be continued..._


	11. Making memories

**CHAPTER 11: Making memories**

Georg had left Maria in her room to get ready for dinner while he went to his to do the same. Around ten minutes later Georg was heading back down the hallway towards her bedroom again and he couldn't help the excitement that started bubbling up inside him at the thought of what had taken place over the course of the day. He started to quicken his pace, unable to wait another second to look upon her face and into those beautiful blue eyes.

Maria meanwhile had been sitting in her room twisting her hands in her lap and barely stopping herself from dragging herself on her hands and knees down the hallway to Georg's room. She too was excited to see him again after only a few short minutes, and when he appeared at her door she couldn't stop her excited gasp from escaping her lips. Georg gave her a knowing look when he heard this and practically sprinted across the room to take her in his arms and kiss her soundly on the lips, crushing her to his chest in his haste to just have her close to him.

Their kiss had become frenzied and Georg pulled away suddenly, worried he had scared her. But as he looked into her eyes he could see the desire and need in her as well. He gave her a knowing smile and chuckle but kept holding her away from him by her shoulders not wanting to get to the point where he did scare her…_Or to the point of no return_, he thought to himself.

Maria's expression began to change into one of concern _'Oh my goodness. What have I done? I've been to forward and now he probably thinks I am brash and improper.'_ Maria dropped her eyes to her lap and tried to hide the shame she was feeling and the blush that was creeping up her neck and cheeks. But Georg sensed her sudden change in emotions and knew he had to reassure her that she had done nothing wrong, that he fell in love with her…ALL of her.

"Maria darling look at me"

Maria kept her eyes downcast until Georg gently lifted her head by placing a finger under her chin. She hesitantly looked up, avoiding eye contact. Georg knew he had to stop the inner turmoil she was causing herself.

"Maria you have done nothing wrong. I'm the one who should be sorry. I put you in this position where you had no choice of saying no. Now that I know you share my feelings I cannot resist having you close to me. But I want you to know that I will never put you in a compromising position and we will take this at whatever speed you feel comfortable. I'm here with you every step of the way my darling."

Maria looked into his eyes as he was talking and saw the love that she felt for him reflected back at her in his own blue eyes. Georg had made Maria feel much less guilty about her actions and had reassured her about her hidden concerns about them taking things slow and waiting, because Maria knew nothing of love and romance, and what was seen as wrong and right. When she expressed these concerns to Georg he just held her hands securely in his against his chest and looked her directly in the eyes and said

"Maria I too have concerns of my own."

Maria looked at him with a shocked and confused look on her face, until Georg continued with his explanation

"I may have experience with relationships and marriage, but Maria I have no experience with love and romance with YOU. We will both learn through our love for each other, with each other. I love you and I can't wait to spend the rest of my life learning from and loving you."

With that said they both shared a shy but understanding smile and Georg stood up, placed a gentle kiss of Maria's cheek and scooped her up in his arms to carry her downstairs to share dinner with the rest of THEIR family.

* * *

With dinner over and done with, which had now become a loud but enjoyable affair, the family had made their way into the sitting room for some entertainment. Georg had placed Maria on the two seater sofa and then sat down next to her taking her hand in his, while Max sat in one of the armchairs across the room, and the children all sat around on the floor circling the adults.

The children were all excitedly chatting trying to decide whether they would do a puppet show or sing some songs. Max meanwhile was watching the very happy couple from across the room. Max had immediately approved of the union stating that he had known for quite some time of their obvious feelings for one another, but was just biding his time until they themselves came to the same realisation. He smiled as he watched how comfortable they were in one another's presence and at how his old friend seemed to have gotten some of his old romantic spark back that he had once had when he had first met Agathe.

Georg could hear his children having their friendly debate but he was not focused on keeping them from having a full on war of opinions at this point. The only thing he was focused on at that moment was the beautiful young woman sitting beside him and the sensations he was feeling coursing through his body at the simple contact of their hands.

Maria had been watching the children but could suddenly feel Georg's gaze on her and so turned to look at him. She only just successfully hid her gasp this time, as she was not expecting the closeness of his face nor the seductive look in his eyes. Maria couldn't help the burning desire that she got in the pit of her stomach when he looked at her in this way, and in that moment she wished that the children were already in bed and Max was occupied with one of his long distance phone calls, because all she wanted to do was be taken into Georg's arms and be kissed until the world around them just melted away. Georg was also having very similar thoughts, although maybe not of such an innocent nature as just kissing, but he too was having yearning feelings to be alone with the person he loved.

They were both quickly bought out of their reverie by the children calling to get their attention, obviously they had come to a decision on an agreeable activity and wanted the adults to join in. The adults were quickly pulled into singing songs with the children and listening as the seven of them sang amongst themselves.

"My offer still stands Georg."

Max spoke up at one point after listening to the children singing one of the songs Maria had taught them over the summer. Georg looked over at his old friend with a confused looked on his face.

"They would be a hit at the festival if you would allow it" Max clarified. Georg's look of confusion turned into a knowing glare, but not an unfriendly one

"Maaaaax. You know my feelings on this."

Max knew better than to argue with his friend on matters involving his children, because he knew, unlike nearly everything else he ever went after, he would not win this one. So instead Max just raised his hands in mock surrender and turned towards the children and said

"Should we hear from your Father and Fraulein children?"

There was no need for argument amongst the children on this decision, their agreement was unanimous and excited. Georg looked at Maria asking her acceptance of their request before taking the guitar from Liesl and strumming out some familiar tunes. The children enjoyed listening to their favourite adults sing a few melodies together, before Georg noticed two or three of his children try and hide simultaneous yawns, and so it was decided it was time for bed. Although this was not met with much enthusiasm it was quickly decided that their Father was right, when Kurt tried to protest just as a yawn escaped his mouth and cut his words short.

Giggles were shared and then goodnights and kisses were given. Georg told the older three children they could stay up a little longer but all agreed that they had big plans for the weekend tomorrow and so they wanted to get a good night sleep also. Georg bid his children goodnight and stated that he would be up shortly to tuck them in. Maria couldn't help but feel a little saddened that she couldn't do the same but gave each child a warm and loving hug and kiss before they went upstairs to their rooms.

Max too had suddenly decided that he was also feeling the strains of the day and would be retiring also, but Georg caught the sideways glance he gave the pair and knew that it was just his way of giving them some time alone. Georg thought his friend very kind and understanding in their need to have some alone time until his next comment, which caused him to send him a daggering stare and stern word

"Now I trust that there is no need for me to send Frau Schmidt or Franz to come and sit in my place to watch over the two of you…"

Max gave Georg a wink. Maria couldn't help but blush profusely at his meaning while Georg gave a stretched out and warning

"Maaaaaax!"

Once again Max just raised his hands in mock surrender and left the sitting room. Georg could see that Maria had been made uncomfortable by his comment and so moved to reassure her once again by cupping her cheek in his hand and turning her head gently to look at him

"I meant what I said earlier. I will never do anything that you are not ready for or want to do Maria. I am placing myself in your hands, not the other way around. I love you with all my heart."

He said this with such conviction that there was no doubt left in Maria's mind or heart that he would always put her first, and take things slow. She leaned up and kissed him gently on the cheek, showing her appreciation and understanding at his words. Georg then reluctantly extracted Maria from his arms to go and tuck the children in and promised he would be back as fast as possible…_'As fast as seven excited children will allow'_ he thought to himself. Maria asked him to give them each an extra kiss from her, before letting go of his hand.

* * *

Georg returned to the sitting room from tucking in the children around twenty minutes later only to find a sleeping Maria on the sofa. He stood in the doorway for a few minutes just wanting to look at her, to take in every beautiful and endearing feature of her sleeping. He so hated to wake her but her knew that she would be quite sore in the morning if she were left to sleep on the small sofa…_I should know I have done it time enough in the past_.

Georg quietly walked towards her and knelt down on the floor beside the couch. He gently stroked her cheek in an attempt to wake her gently, but when she didn't stir he suddenly had an idea that he was sure would wake her in a most pleasant way. Georg leant down towards her and placed the sweetest of kisses upon her lips. As soon as their lips touched Maria stirred at the sensation and opened her eyes to see a very close Captain with a very amused but loving look upon his face.

"Why Captain, what seems to be so amusing about waking a sleeping lady?"

She tried to say in what she hoped portrayed annoyance. But Georg knew better and decided to play along with her charade of mocking him

"Well it was not the waking you part I found amusing it was more the thoughts I had leading up to the idea of how to wake you that I find most amusing."

Maria looked at him with a questioning look before he clarified what he was meaning

"Watching you sleeping I suddenly had a picture pop into my head of a scene from one of the girls old fairytale books, where the prince kisses the sleeping beauty and she wakes from her deep sleep…I never thought it would happen exactly the way I imagined it though."

Maria began to giggle along with him and it wasn't long before they were both sharing in a good round of laughter for a few minutes. As they began to compose themselves Maria couldn't help but take another jibe at her beloved and said

"So you think of yourself as a Prince do you?"

Georg looked at her with mock offence saying

"You wound me my dear. I thought all women in love thought of their men as Princes?"

Maria gave another giggle, but put him out of his misery

"No I don't see you as my Prince…I see you as much more than that Georg."

Georg instantly dropped his look of feigned annoyance and took on one of utter adoration and love, not only at her use of his first name, but also at her sincerity and certainty. He leant down again at that moment and placed another kiss upon her lips, but with a little more passion this time, and Maria was happy to respond in kind. After a few more minutes of sharing soft kisses and whispered loving words Georg pulled back slightly and helped Maria into a sitting position on the sofa once again before stating

"Well I think my dear it is time I got my Princess to bed so that she is well rested for everything that our little royals have planned for us tomorrow…as well at a new attempt at walking again?!"

Maria didn't miss his use of the word _our_ children and felt so completely humbled. She looked up at him and gave him a loving look and nodded her head in agreement to everything he had said, and allowed him to once again lift her safely into his arms and carry her upstairs to the solace of her room.

They would both have very restful sleeps and happy dreams tonight.

_To be continued..._


	12. The Nun's goodbye

_**I apologise again for the extensive time in between writing and posting chapters, once again life got in the way...and my muse seemed to escape for a while there, but alas I have caught the writing bug again and so here is the next chapter in what was going to be a short FanFic. Please continue to enjoy and review...I really appreciate the encouragement and suggestions.**_

**CHAPTER 12: The Nun's goodbye**

The children couldn't get out the back doors fast enough the next morning when their Father announced after breakfast that the weekend was free of study as long as they behaved themselves in their play and did not cause him any trouble. The children had all just looked at one another and took off, running from the dining room all vying to be the first out into the early autumn sunshine while also trying not to trip one another up.

Georg couldn't help but chuckle at their enthusiasm and couldn't wait to also join them out in the fresh air, but he had some things to discuss with his beloved before they did.

As he looked over at Maria, she too had an amused smirk on her face after watching the children leaving without even waiting to give their Father a response. Georg couldn't love anymore in that moment how adoringly she watched his children scamper out the door, and he knew in that moment that he would marry this woman someday…_'hopefully in not too many days'_ he thought to himself with a knowing smile.

He reached out at this thought and took her hand gently in his, lifting it to his lips to place a soft kiss on her fingers.

At the touch Maria looked around to face him and watched as he slowly kissed her hand, all the while keeping eye contact.

She couldn't help the loving sigh that escaped her lips and the hopeful and secure feeling that washed over her whenever he touched or looked at her like this.

"Well I'm not sure you could have said anything else to have made the children happier than they are this very moment." She said to break the silence, although it was not awkward.

Georg lifted his lips from her hand but continued to hold it securely while looking at her with an amused and somewhat secretive expression

"O-ho I'm not so sure about that! I think there are a few other things that I could tell them that could make them just as happy."

Maria looked at him questioningly while Georg muttered something that Maria didn't quite hear

"But that will have to wait for future breakfast announcements…" Georg trailed off before changing the topic.

"Now my darling we have to discuss our talk with the Reverend Mother. As you know I have been writing and telephoning her since your accident to update her on your health and progress and she has expressed her understanding of your need to remain here with us, but that was before she knew my feelings for you" he said while leaning in and resting his forehead against hers and looking deeply into her eyes.

"Or mine for you" Maria replied with a gentle brush of her fingers to his cheek.

They stayed staring at one another for what seemed like hours before they were interrupted by the distinct calls and shouts of the children from the patio pleading the adults to join them in their games and activities outside.

Georg let out a small annoyed sigh before kissing Maria swiftly on the lips and then picking her gently up in his arms and carrying her with him to go join their family.

Their conversation would have to wait until later in the evening when there was no possibility of interruption.

* * *

While the children were planning a re-enactment of Romeo and Juliet (at Brigitta's insistence Georg was sure) down by the lakes edge, Maria and Georg stayed on dry land to practice Maria's walking.

Maria was becoming increasingly brave with her attempts at standing on her own, with Georg still there to catch her when she fell.

After about an hour or so Georg noticed that he was having to support her weight less and less but he didn't say anything, wanting Maria to make this discovery on her own to boost her confidence in what they were trying to achieve.

On about the fifth time of Maria insisting Georg let her go he decided to do something very bold and not only let go of her waist but also take a step back from her, making sure he was still close enough to catch her if she became unsteady but also far enough that Maria would realise that she was doing it all on her own.

As he stepped back Maria stayed on her feet, wobbling slightly, but nonetheless remained upright. Maria could feel she was staying upright longer than usual and thought Georg hadn't heard her

"Georg let go of my waist, I want to try by myself again" she said, and then she heard from a little distance behind her a voice say

"I have Maria."

She turned her head slightly and saw Georg standing slightly back from her smiling broadly. She realised what she was doing and then began to lose her balance, not because her legs could no longer hold her but from the shock, excitement and joy that it was working! All their hard work, persistence and Georg's support had gotten her to this point.

As she began to lose her balance both Maria and Georg reached out instinctively to one another and landed in each others arms. Tears of joy began to escape down Maria's cheeks and she held onto Georg to stop herself from floating away with the joy and happiness she was feeling.

"I did it Georg. And it wouldn't have been possible without you, you know that don't you?"

Georg shook his head and tried to say something to rebuke what she had said but she stopped him with a kiss on his lips, and he didn't even try after this, instead he just returned her kiss with the same joy.

After they parted Georg looked down into her eyes and said

"Oh my darling it is only going to keep improving from here, I promise you. Now should we show the children our performance before they show us theirs?" He said with a mischievous gleam in his eyes.

Maria gave a little giggle and then nodded her head while calling out to the children to come and join them on the grass.

The family spent the next few hours outside in the sunshine, the children watching Maria standing on her own and eventually taking one or two very tentative steps before falling, but they cheered and encouraged her on all the same. And then the adults watched the children put on their play, with Max joining them just before they started and him giving a big stretch and a yawn stating that he had just been awoken by some loud cheering and beautiful singing. The children giggled and Georg just rolled his eyes at his usual late-to-rise friend, as Max sat down next to the happy couple relaxing comfortably against one another on the grass.

* * *

After the children had put on their play, lunch was served out on the patio…much to Kurt's delight. The family sat around the table chattering about what they planned for the rest of the afternoon and with their study free day tomorrow. Max then piped in at this point and stated

"Well children I was planning on going into town in the morning and just do a little shopping and wandering if you would like to join me?"

He then looked towards his old friend with a knowing look and a hidden meaning in his eyes as he said

"I'd be happy to take them off your hands for the morning Georg" he winked when Maria looked up at him, which of course caused her to blush furiously.

Georg gave Max a stern look but then began to comprehend that it would mean time alone with Maria. The children were all talking excitedly about the possibility of going into town with their fun Uncle Max, and so Georg couldn't _possibly_ disappoint them…or his own desires.

"Well alright! But you must all promise to stay together and not give your poor old Uncle Max too much trouble"

The children and Maria giggled at his statement, while Max said with mock indignity

"Who are you calling OLD?!"

The rest of the afternoon was spent in the drawing room singing some songs and then reading quietly until dinner was served.

* * *

The next morning the children were up bright and early, and they didn't hesitate to wake up their Fraulein along with them.

"Fraulein, Fraulein! Wake up, we need you to help us do our hair to go into town!" the two littlest Von Trapp children shouted as they came crashing through Maria's bedroom door and jumped up onto her bed, and subsequently onto her.

Maria knew they were just excited about their rare outing into town but she also knew she needed to calm them down, because if Max's waking hours were anything to go by the children would be lucky to be leaving the house by lunch time.

"Now now girls, it will be a few hours yet before you leave, and besides you haven't had you breakfast yet."

They stopped jumping up and down and looked a little sullen before Maria pulled them both to her and kissed them on the top of the head saying

"As soon as you have finished eating I promise I will do your hair, alright"

The girls seemed pleased with this and no sooner had Maria reassured them they took off out of her room again, heading towards the kitchen hoping to convince Frau Schmidt to serve breakfast early, Maria knew they would have a hard time with achieving that.

She laughed at their excitement and also at the image of Max trying to handle another five of them with the same amount of excitement. As she was thinking about this, another very excited body appeared at her door, but this person was excited for a different reason.

As Georg leaned leisurely against the doorframe admiring his Maria. He couldn't help breaking her reverie, wanting to know what she was thinking about.

"What could POSSIBLY be this funny at this time of the morning Fraulein?" he teased.

Maria hadn't seen him arrive at her room and so she jumped at the sound of a voice, but instantly relaxed when she looked upon his mocking but loving face

"Your overenthusiastic children and one very unprepared best friend" she giggled again.

Georg made his way further into her bedroom while saying

"Well I cannot disagree with you on that one Fraulein, but I think you mean _our_ children" he smiled down at her from the foot of the bed.

Although she was so incredibly humbled by what Georg had just said, Maria was enjoying their little banter this morning and so continued to tease him

"Well when they are this overactive and ready to explode with excitement I'm afraid my dear Captain that they are your children, and yours alone to handle and calm down" she smirked at him.

Georg could tell she was teasing him and so decided to give some back to her, approaching her slowly and sitting down beside her making sure to not make contact with any part of her, knowing this would drive her crazy with him being so close yet not touching.

"Well you do realise that when you accepted me you accepted my noisy children as well don't you Fraulein?" he said leaning in closer to her and hovering mere millimetres from her lips "Or are you reconsidering what you have entered into?" he said on a whispered breath, causing Maria to shiver at his proximity.

Maria couldn't control her rapidly beating heart and unsteady breathing as she so wanted at that moment for Georg to kiss her. She didn't want to keep up her charade any longer and gave in, saying

"Never. I will always love you and _our_ children."

Georg smirked a little, knowing it was his intoxicating control that had caused her to stop her teasing, and he was gald of it because he was desperate to also feel her lips against his for the first time that morning.

It wasn't a gentle kiss either as Georg wrapped his arms around her shoulders and pulled her against his chest, moving his lips against Maria's in the most passionate kiss they had shared yet.

And Maria was only too happy to respond, throwing her arms around his neck and pushing her hands through his hair, kissing him with just as much force and enthusiasm. It was only when a small groan escaped Maria's lips that Georg knew they had to stop before they were caught by the other five excited children, and so reluctantly pulled away but kept her in his arms.

"Now that was the best good morning greeting I have ever had. I could get used to this" Georg said winking at Maria. Maria slapped his chest playfully and said

"Well don't get too used to it, I am still technically training to be a Nun you know."

At this Georg remembered what he had planned for their morning together and decided that it was best they both got ready for breakfast and sorted out the children…and Max, and then sorted out their current situation with the Reverend Mother.

* * *

Surprisingly the children and Max were out the door and on their way into town by 10am. Maria and Georg had waved to them from the front steps, with Maria standing next to Georg being supported by his arm around her waist. As soon as they were out of sight Georg pulled her fully into his arms and started to kiss his way up her neck, not wanting to waist a second.

"What would you like to do this morning Fraulein?"

He asked between his light ministrations. Maria was suffering under the effect he always had on her whenever he touched her, but she was able to draw on a couple of coherent thoughts to drag herself out of her daze enough to remember they had some important business to take care of before they could enjoy one another's company.

"Well when you are finished tracing the invisible map on my neck I believe we have some things to sort out with the Reverend Mother."

At the mention of the Reverend Mother again, Georg stopped in his tracks remembering that Maria had not officially withdrawn her intentions to become a Nun.

"Yes well…urrm…perhaps that is a little more important" he said, a little embarrassed.

Maria placed her hand on his cheek lightly imploring him to look her in the eyes, and as he did she reassured him of her feelings by saying

"I would have done it weeks ago had I known that you returned my feelings my darling."

Georg smiled broadly at this before placing a quick kiss on her lips and then lifted her into his arms to carry her into his study so they could make the phone call that would confirm their future.

* * *

"Well my child I cannot say I am surprised. But Maria I must know that you are sure of your decision" the Reverend Mother said without any judgement.

Maria and Georg sat holding hands on the leather couch in his study.

"Reverend Mother I know that if we could be discussing this face-to-face right now you could see the certainty in my eyes. I have never been more sure about anything Reverend Mother." Maria said looking into Georg's eyes.

The Reverend Mother understood that Maria was physically still unable to come and see and tell her all of this in person, but she had to be sure of both of their intentions and feelings.

"Captain, I can hear in your voice now and could interpret from your previous phone calls and letters about Maria's recovery and state that you truly care for her, but will she be accepted into the Aristocratic society that you were born to be immersed in?"

This is the one thing that had haunted Georg most nights since admitting to himself his love for Maria, but what he said to the Reverend Mother next was what he had come to realise weeks ago

"This family accepts and loves her whole heartedly Mother, that is all that matters to us."

The Reverend Mother was pleased with the Captain's answer and gave them her blessing, imploring Maria that as soon as she was physically able to do so to come and visit her and the other Sisters at the Abbey to tell them her news and to say her farewells.

After saying their goodbyes to the Reverend Mother Georg turned to Maria and held her hands, wanting to tell and ask her so many things, but before he had the chance to Maria answered all of them in just a few small words

"I love you, and that will NEVER change."

He pulled her towards him and held her in his arms, content to know that if nothing else was certain for their families' future at least he would always have this moment.

After a short while of sitting in companionable silence Maria gently moved herself into a sitting position and said

"How would you like to help this ex-nun walk through the garden?"

Georg answered by swooping down and lifting her into his arms, kissing her lightly on the cheek saying

"MY ex-nun, my beloved…always."

They spent the rest of their time alone together re-teaching Maria to walk, albeit still on wobbly legs, but achieving great strides towards the future.

_To be continued..._


	13. Dreams of together

**CHAPTER 13: Dreams of together**

Maria walked slowly but steadily down the hallway from her room, with the aid of crutches, towards the staircase leading down into the main foyer. As she reached the top step ready to make her way down however, she heard an exasperated cry from behind her.

"What do you think you are doing?!"

Maria grabbed the banister out of fright and turned to see Georg almost sprinting towards her with a book clutched in his hand.

"Well I was going down stairs to see how the children are doing with their studies, but now I think I need to go back to bed and rest after the heart attack you just gave me." She said teasingly but with a little bit of accusation behind it.

Georg dropped the book on the settee that was half way down the hall before coming quickly to Maria's side and taking her arm in his

"You know you are not steady enough yet to be taking the stairs on your own. Why didn't you call me?" he said with loving concern in his voice.

"Well for one I knew you were busy in your study and secondly I think I am more at danger of falling down the stairs with you shouting at me like that out of nowhere than from my legs failing me half way down" she looked at him with a sideways glance, a half smirk on her face. Although Maria had been walking unassisted for a few weeks now, she was still prone to falling from time to time.

Georg saw the teasing in her eyes, and knowing it was unlikely they would be interrupted as the children were hard at their studies, he didn't hesitate in doing what he did next. Georg scooped Maria up into his arms, gaining a little shriek from her, and he said

"Well, anyone who has ever defied me like this in the past has received a well-deserved punishment my dear _Fraulein_."

Georg then proceeded to carry Maria towards his upstairs study and placed her on the small couch by the fire. As he sat down next to her Maria looked deep into his eyes seeing all the love and care you held for her, and trusted him 100% to never hurt her in any way. Georg went to reassure her of this but Maria showed him that she already knew this by pulling his face towards her and initiating a deep kiss.

Georg was surprised at first but then began to reciprocate, kissing her back with just as much force, placing his hands on either side of her face to secure her lips to his. As the kiss went on Georg began to unconsciously explore their closeness a little further. His hand had somehow made its way to Maria's knee and was now slowly making its way northward, up her thigh. Maria didn't realise at first what Georg was doing, but rather was just enjoying the sensations his touch was eliciting throughout her entire body.

And Maria was doing no better to control her emotions or newly found urges. Her hands had made their way under Georg's jacket and were currently tracing soft circles over his chest.

Next thing Georg felt was soft fingers inching their way in between the buttons of his shirt trying to pry their way even further into the unknown. Although Georg revelled in the feel of Maria's hands on places they had not yet travelled, when he heard the deep moan escape her mouth and realised where his own hands had ventured he suddenly pulled away, knowing they were entering into forbidden territory…at least forbidden for now.

At the abrupt retraction of his lips from hers Maria opened her eyes wide, wondering why he had stopped. As she looked into his face with a questioning expression she suddenly realised where her hands currently rested and what her fingers had been trying to do. She abruptly pulled her hands from his chest, but before she could cover her face with them in embarrassment and shame Georg grabbed her wrists and pulled her to him, kissing her temple gently and apologising before she took on all the blame and shame.

"Maria this was my fault. You were on your way to check on the children when my selfish need to have you to myself for a little while took over and got us into this situation. You showed that you were trusting me and I betrayed that by putting you in a situation that compromised you. But please know that I do not regret what either one of us have so clearly been wanting to express, and neither should you" he said, pulling back so that he could look into her eyes.

Maria looked back at him with the same amount of love she saw reflected in his eyes and said "But Georg what I just did…was about to…I didn't mean to be so…I mean I don't know what I was…"

She trailed off and Georg knew he had to let her voice the insecurities he knew she still had…_'I mean she was going to be a Nun for goodness sakes, and she has NO experience with relationships. What was I thinking, I need to take this slow...for her'_ Georg once again reminded himself.

Maria continued "I know that what I was just doing was not something that I should be doing yet. I just have so many new emotions and feelings for you Georg that I don't know how to show you and still maintain control, like you."

Maria blushed furiously after admitting this. Georg knew that it was not the best thing to do but he couldn't help but burst out laughing, not at the absurdity of what she had said but at the absurdity of what she was implying.

Maria blushed even more when he started laughing and made to move out of his embrace, feeling as though she had made a fool of herself. Georg quickly realised his mistake and threw his arms around Maria's waist to keep her securely beside him. She kept her head down, not looking at him so he wouldn't see the embarrassment and hurt in her face right now. Georg spoke quickly to reassure her.

"Maria my darling I promise that I was not laughing at you or what you said, but at the fact that you think I have control over my emotions and feelings when I'm around you."

Maria still didn't look directly at him but she had raised her head slightly and he knew he was getting through to her so he continued to speak.

"My goodness Maria, what you do to me and my state of mind with just a look! It has only been because of the constant demands of the children and annoying but timely interruptions of one Max Detweiler that we have only shared sweet kisses and embraces up to this point."

Georg had rolled his eyes at the mention of Max, which had bought a smile to Maria's face and caused a small giggle to escape her lips. She turned in Georg's arms now to face him completely wanting to see the truth that he was speaking in his eyes, and even though she did she still felt she had to ask to be certain

"Are you sure I have done nothing to make you feel ashamed of me Georg?"

Georg looked at her with shock "You were worried I would be ashamed of YOU? My darling if anyone should be ashamed of anyone it is you of me or me of myself. Not only for my current actions, but if you knew about my thoughts and dreams over the past weeks Maria, why they would make any sailor blush" he said with humour but truth.

Maria rested her head on his chest in hearing his reassurances and wrapped her arms around his waist, wanting to feel close to him again, but without the extra desire from both of them. As the minutes ticked by Maria's curiosity got the better of her as she thought about what Georg had said about thoughts and dreams. She tentatively kept her head resting on his chest and her face turned so he could not see the mischievous gleam in her eyes as she asked

"Georg what kind of thoughts and dreams could make an ex-naval, self-regimented Captain so distracted he would nearly lose all self-control?"

"O-ho no no my dear, that is something that I will only share with you when we are safely wed. I will not scare you away now with some silly male ego and desire. I do not even have the advantage of having you tied to me as my fiancé yet!" he said chuckling and kissing her on the top of the head…_'Although it will not be long'_.

"Are you sure you even still want to be courting such an improper, headstrong ex-postulant and governess?" she asked, with only a hint of concern that he would suddenly realise his mistake and agree with her.

But Georg only tilted her head up to look at him and said "Even after we are bound together by marriage I will not stop trying to win your affections as you were so lovingly laying upon me just before."

He then leant down and placed a gentle kiss upon her lips, but did not let them linger too long, still suffering from the desires and feelings that bought them to this moment in the first place. As they pulled apart Georg suggested that he help her down the stairs to go check on the children.

"That's all I was wanting to do before you so rudely but pleasantly interrupted me my dear Captain" she said with a teasing grin and a wink of the eye.

* * *

The next two weeks passed in much the same way as they had been before their interlude in the study. Maria continued to excel in her progress of walking again, the children continued to keep the adults busy with their stories from school and their activities and plans of a weekend, and Max constantly kept a watchful eye over the loving pair making sure to interrupt at just the right time…or the wrong time as Georg would huff every time.

But Georg was grateful to his old friend as he had neither judged nor objected to the union between himself and Maria. He owed his friend for more than just his support now. He owed him for his unwavering support throughout the illness and death of his beloved Agathe, his distancing and then reunion with his children and his breaking it off with the Baroness, as he knew he too had lost a great friend in her when he had done so. Georg knew he would never find a more steadfast or trusting friend as he had in Max.

As Georg was dwelling on this while sitting on the patio watching his children play around their beloved Fraulein, he felt the same sudden excitement and joy he had been feeling on and off for the past few days. He knew exactly what was causing these feelings and he couldn't be more thrilled at why.

The children too had been getting these same sudden excited urges, as they had been let in on the secret, and they would often display their feelings by rushing to their Fraulein and hugging her, or breaking out in song, or giggling amongst themselves. Georg had seen Maria give the children peculiar looks every so often when they did this but she never refused them the hugs they demanded or questioned their joy, as she knew they had been starved of that too often in the past.

Georg tried to quell the joy and nervousness that was rising in his chest as he thought about his plans for later that evening. Everything had been arranged, with the input of his seven little helpers, and he hoped it would be as magical as they had described to him.

Although Georg had done this once before, it was different then, it was what was expected so he wasn't worried when he had asked Agathe, but Maria… Georg patted his left breast jacket pocket to calm his nerves and refocused his attention on the game the children were so happily playing. He smiled and knew deep within his heart he was doing the right thing, because he loved Maria with all his being and so did his children.

Reassured with this thought Georg stood to go and join his family on the grass, the blue velvet box containing the engagement ring tucked safely in his jacket pocket next to his heart, where he hoped to soon carry the heart of another for all eternity.

_To be continued…_


	14. The proposal

**CHAPTER 14: The proposal**

Maria could tell there was something going on in the household as the children became increasing restless throughout dinner and the rest of the staff seemed to glance at her more frequently than usual or giggle and hastily leave the room when she entered. Maria decided she would ask Georg about this after the children had been put to bed and they were alone in his study.

As dinner came to an unusually abrupt end, they went to the drawing room as they always did before bedtime and sat in amicable silence. Once again Maria noticed the sideways glances from the children, and now even the Captain. She placed down her book in frustration and was about to voice her suspicions when Max saw the look on her face and cut in with an announcement about his current success in finding an act for the Austrian folk Festival coming up. He sent the children a warning look to carry this conversation on for as long as possible to distract everyone from the secret that was surrounding the Villa tonight.

Maria could tell this topic of conversation was being drawn out for longer than it was conceivable, but then it was quickly announced that it was time for the children to head up to bed, before questions could be asked. All of the children offered up no argument at this announcement for once, and they hurriedly scampered up the stairs to the nursery and changed into their pyjamas. They had all agreed earlier in the day they would secretly wait on the balcony overlooking the main foyer, for their Father and Fraulein Maria to emerge from the ballroom, knowing that they would not get any sleep if they didn't know the answer before morning to the question lingering on everybody's lips tonight.

Once the adults believed the children were safely in bed 'asleep' and Max had made his excuses about needing to make some phone calls to secure his acts for the festival, Georg began to feel his nerves resurfacing as he knew the time had arrived. As he continued to sit with Maria on the sofa in the drawing room he couldn't help but look upon her face resting so peacefully on his shoulder, and sending up a small prayer that the past weeks, days and hours had not been all but a dream.

Georg cleared his throat to get her attention and shyly said "Maria these past few weeks have been the happiest of my life, first reconciling with my beautiful children and then to discover that you return my feelings, there is only one thing that could make me happier in this moment…" he paused as she looked at him with loving eyes and a hopeful expression. Georg wanted to just ask her then and there as they gazed at each other, but he didn't want to waste everything the children had taken so much time and love to prepare, so instead he took her hands in his and stood up from the sofa while saying

"But first there is something I want to show you."

Maria looked at him questioningly but didn't hesitate to stand up off the sofa along with him and be led out of the drawing room and towards the ballroom. Georg stopped them just outside the double doors she had entered forbidden so many months ago, before turning to her and raising his hand to her cheek looking deep into her eyes to portray all his love and need he had for her.

"I had a little help in making this extra special" he said, opening the doors as a way of answering the increasingly questioning look on Maria's face.

Maria gasped as the ballroom doors swung open, revealing the incredible scene that had been set up inside.

Georg stepped aside slightly so that Maria could take in the entire picturesque scene that looked like it had come straight from a fairytale. Georg couldn't help the pride that rose up in his chest at how much trouble the children had gone to to help him in carrying out his plans to ask Maria to marry him and become a permanent part of their family. Their efforts not only showed how creative he always knew his children could be but also how much they accepted the union between him and Maria.

A two seater sofa had been placed in the middle of the room facing out the backdoors that looked out across the courtyard and up to the star lit sky. A bottle of champagne and two glasses had been set on a small table next to the sofa along with a single long stem red rose. But the most magical and stunning image in the room was the hundreds of candles that littered the floor, walls and hung from the ceiling, causing light to glint off every golden surface in the room, almost bringing the sparkling night sky indoors.

Tears sprang to Maria's eyes and Georg felt his own emotions beginning to take over. But he just held her around the waist a little tighter and led her further into the room. As they stood in the middle of the ballroom surrounded by the flickering candles glow Georg realised that there was soft music playing from somewhere in the far corner and realised all he wanted to do in that moment was to hold Maria close to him, so he said in the softest voice possible

"Dance with me?" It was more a plea than a question, and Maria could never refuse being in his arms.

As they swayed gently back and forth, a familiar tune began to play. Georg continued to hold Maria in his arms and hummed along to the strains of Edelweiss and placed small sweet kisses on her neck and behind her ear. Maria couldn't feel more content and safe than she did in that moment and as the tune came to its end and the next began to play, Georg slowed their dance and pulled back slightly to look her in the eyes. No words could describe what he saw in her eyes or what he himself was feeling at the moment.

"I love you so much Maria" he whispered out on his accelerated breathing.

Maria responded in kind with a gentle kiss to his lips and a slightly louder "I will always love you."

With this reassurance and his newly gained confidence, Georg reached into his jacket pocket and gently took Maria's left hand in his right, and slowly bent down on one knee in front of her amongst the countless candles.

Maria gasped at the sight of him kneeling in front of her looking at her with such love and passion that she was sure of her answer before he had even asked her the question, but all coherent speech and thought had escaped her as she watched her usually stoic and in control Captain now stammering and fidgeting before her. Uncontrolled tears began to escape her eyes as she unconsciously moved her hand to cover her mouth to silence the sobs that also threatened to escape her. Georg saw her struggling to control her emotions and so strengthened the hold he had on her hand and knew that he would have to gain control over his racing heart and nerves so that this went according to plan.

Georg took in a steadying breath and looked deeper into Maria's eyes and then began to profess everything he had kept inside for so long.

"Maria my darling you came into our lives like a breath of fresh air. Your unconventional (he rolled his eyes, eliciting a giggle from Maria) ways not only got my children to trust you but you also charmed your way into the lives and hearts of us all, especially me. You opened my eyes and heart to my children, to life and to love again and made me feel things I thought I never would feel about anyone or anything ever again. I know I am asking you to give up the only life you have known for so many years, but I am also offering you a life with a family that will be yours til the end of time. I love you more than words or actions can ever portray" Georg opened the velvet box cradling the very simple but very elegant ring "Maria will you do me the great honour of spending the rest of you life with me as my wife and mother to my children?"

Maria had dreamed about how she may feel in this moment, but she never imagined she would feel more love and happiness than she already felt for this man now kneeling in front of her, looking up into her eyes with just as much love and joy. She was tingling from head to toe, her mind was telling her to stop crying but her eyes continued to shed their tears and her mouth was full of all the things she wanted to say but her lips would not let her speak them. She took in a steadying breath and slowly removed her hand that had been covering her mouth, and somehow through her scrambled thoughts and feelings she was able to answer simply

"I love you so much Georg. OF COURSE I WILL MARRY YOU. YES!"

Georg jumped up from his kneeling position at her answer and pulled her to him, wrapped his arms around her tightly and kissed her with all the joy he could show through this contact. He then surprised Maria by lifting her clean off her feet and swinging her around in circles. The gentle breeze created by the swishing of her dress caused the flames of the candles to flicker and made the light almost dance around the room.

Maria was laughing with pure joy while Georg looked into her eyes and breathed a sigh of contentment and relief. He began to slow their spinning and gently lowered Maria down his body until her feet were touching the ground again. He began to lean in again for another kiss when he realised he hadn't yet placed the ring on Maria's finger and so suddenly pulled away and took her hand in his saying

"I guess I should place this where it belongs."

Maria watched as he placed the most beautiful ring she had ever seen on her finger, and her tears began to fall anew. Georg saw her tears and leaned in and kissed them away and then gently placed soft kisses across her face, down her neck and along her collar bone.

The couple made their way over to the sofa and sat hand in hand just basking in the closeness of one another and explored their new emotions, feelings and sensations. After enjoying these innocent ministrations they just sat in one another's arms enjoying the quiet that surrounded them while their hearts and minds sang loudly with love, joy and happiness.

It was only when the clock in the foyer chimed 11pm and Georg noticed that most of the candles had burnt themselves out, that Georg decide that it was time they parted for the night, although he would have been just as blissfully happy to sit here all night with Maria in his arms.

But propriety broke through his thoughts and he reluctantly spoke what his heart did not want to.

"Maria my darling, as much as I could stay here in your arms forever, I'm afraid we both need to try and get some sleep, as I know for a fact the children will be waking us up bright and early to know every detail of how this all went" he chuckled, thinking about the way his daughters had given him their differing advice on what they thought would be the best way to propose.

Maria smiled at the hint of disappointment she heard in Georg's voice when he mentioned parting for the night, and she couldn't deny that she too was feeling the same, but she also knew that he was right about the children waking them up in a few short hours. So reluctantly Georg pulled Maria up with him in his arms as they stood up off the couch and made their way out of the ballroom.

He kept his arm around her waist as they made their way slowly up the stairs as Maria was still a little unsteady walking up them, and then they turned down the hallway towards the wing where Maria's room was located. As they made their way in the semi darkness they stopped in their tracks, both surprised but humoured by what they saw on the floor just outside the door of the nursery.

Seven bodies lying side-by-side sleeping soundly where they had been waiting quietly in the hopes of seeing their Father and mother-to-be before morning. The two adults just stood arm in arm for a few minutes just looking upon the precious scene of their children unknowingly creating another innocent memory for their parents.

As much as Georg would have loved to stand and watch their children for the rest of the night, he knew he had to get them to bed or endure their moans and groans if they got sick from sleeping out in the cold. He bent down and woke his children one by one with a gentle touch to the cheek or he lifted them into his arms and carried them to their beds, telling each of them when they asked if Maria had said yes, that they would discuss it all in the morning. Although he received unanimous moans of disapproval from his children at his response, they were all too tired to argue and all fell back to sleep as soon as their heads hit their pillow.

After tucking them in and kissing them all goodnight, Maria standing at the door watching the entire beautiful scene unfolding, Georg made his way back to his beloved. He placed his arm back around her waist as they walked the short distance left to her bedroom.

When they reached her door they stood once again looking into each other's eyes not wanting part, both harbouring the fear that if they did they would wake to find this had all been a glorious dream. Although Georg could read this concern in Maria's eyes, he also knew that if they could not part tonight then how would they handle parting every night from now until their wedding night?

Georg leant in and whispered reassuringly into Maria's ear

"As soon as you wake up in the morning I promise I will make you absolutely sure, beyond any doubt, that this is definitely NOT a dream my darling" he said with a mischievous glimmer in his eye and a gentle stroke of his fingers to her cheek, before doing the right thing and turning and walking in the opposite direction to his own room.

Both adults fell asleep dreaming about just how exactly Georg planned on reassuring Maria in the morning.


	15. Morning rays

**CHAPTER 15: Morning rays**

Georg awoke to the sun pouring through his bedroom windows… _'I knew I forgot something last night!'_ he thought to himself as he groaned loudly at having not closed the curtains before he had fallen into the most pleasant sleep he had had in a long time. Georg's next thought however was why the sun was so bright this early in the morning, before he realised he had obviously slept much later than he normally did. As his body suddenly caught up with his thoughts he threw his legs over the side of the bed, rubbed the remaining remnant of sleep from his eyes and then hurriedly went about his usual morning ritual.

As he went about getting himself presentable for the day, his thoughts were of the promises he had made last night. The promise of a new life, the promise of eternal love, and the promise to instil the reality of his proposal in Maria's mind this morning. At the memory of this last promise Georg couldn't help but smile at the plan he had come up with last night before falling asleep, and had to physically stop himself from sprinting down the hall to her bedroom.

As he approached her bedroom door he noticed that it was slightly ajar. A memory of when he had come across her door like this once before came unbidden to mind…_She survived that night Georg! And we have come so far since then. Stop torturing yourself. _

But he pushed it open just as cautiously as he had that night and to his horror he was met with the same empty void as he had then. But to his relief at that very moment he heard the melodic sound of her laughter, along with the harmony of several others, coming from downstairs. Georg let out a heavy sigh of relief _'Of course Maria would have gotten up at her usual time. She has always unwaveringly put the children before herself…that's just ONE of the reasons I love her' _he thought to himself. With that he closed Maria's bedroom door behind him and made his way down the stairs, following the long lost joyful sounds of his children and the newly found sounds of his soon to be wife.

* * *

The children had barraged Maria with endless questions and exclamations of how their father had proposed, if she liked their preparation of the ballroom, and if she had said 'YES' as soon as she had entered the nursery to get them up and dressed for the day. Maria couldn't help the smile from spreading across her face, which she was sure answered all their questions in the affirmative, but stated that they would have to wait for their father before they discussed anything.

Maria was now sat with the children in the drawing room waiting for their father to awaken so they could all have breakfast together. The children had started complaining about being hungry not long after getting dressed for the day and going downstairs, so Maria suggested they all go and practice the new song she had started teaching them. There were no protests in this but after about 10 minutes the children had lost focus and the singing session had turned into endless bouts of laughter and sharing silly jokes and antics that only a family can create.

Maria soon found herself on the floor being tickled mercilessly by the three youngest children while the other four seemed to be playing tag around the furniture, but who was 'it' Maria couldn't work out.

Unbeknownst to them all their father had made his way downstairs and was now stood in the doorway watching the commotion that was ensuing in the previously organised and regimented household, but he looked on with a huge loving and humoured smile of his face. He wanted to savour this moment for a lifetime, but it only lasted a few minutes as he was caught by Louisa who spotted him lingering in the doorway.

"FATHER!" Louisa yelled, alerting everyone to his presence, and rushed towards him throwing herself into his arms.

Georg's smile spread even wider and he chuckled at how his children were now so uncompromisingly affectionate towards him even after he had neglected them for so long. As Louisa ran towards him he opened his arms to welcome her into his embrace, and even lifted her off her feet eliciting a shocked but happy shriek from her.

He gently placed her back down and swallowed the lump forming in his throat as he looked over Louisa's shoulder to see the rest of his children also running towards him to affectionately greet him.

Georg leant down to pick up the youngest of his children and nestled her on his hip while smiling warmly to each of the others and even reaching out and stroking one or two of their cheeks.

"Now what is all this racket about hmmm? Anyone would think you were all having fun in here" he said with a little bit of the old Captain attitude returning. But the children saw right threw him, and answered with giggles and smiles.

"We were having a tickling war!" Gretl said matter-of-factly, as though it was obvious.

"Is that a fact?!" Georg said with a glint of mischievousness in his eye as he rounded on his daughter still perched on his hip, and began to tickle her sides causing her to shriek with laughter and joy.

She tried valiantly to push him away and wriggle from his grasp but to no avail. Georg only ceased in his affectionate torture when Kurt piped up in his sisters defence, although they were all enjoying the display of playfulness from their father.

"Fraulein Maria started it all father!" he said enthusiastically but not accusingly.

At the mention of Maria, Georg froze in his attention towards the children and scanned the room for their Fraulein. As his eyes landed upon her slightly blushing face he couldn't help but chuckle as she was still lying in the semi compromising position that the children had left her on the floor.

Maria, suddenly realising she was still sprawled on the floor, jumped up and started nervously brushing the creases from her dress while trying to control the blush she knew was ever deepening across her face. She realised that she needn't have worried, for when she built up the courage to look up at him and into his eyes, all she saw was love and affection.

"Good morning Fraulein" Georg said in his suave and sensual voice.

Maria's heart skipped several beats before she answered in her shy voice, still very much aware of the children looking between them both. "Good morning Captain."

The adults continued to stare dreamily at one another before the reality broke through their daze, that reality being the ever predictable Brigitta suddenly proclaiming

"So did Fraulein Maria say YES or NO father?"

Georg looked back at his children staring up at him, all obviously having had the same thought as their sister. Georg smiled down at all of his beautiful children and their expectant expressions and couldn't help looking across at Maria again with the same adoring smile, before nodding his head in the affirmative, tears welling in his eyes.

The children all cheered and hugged their father once more before making their way to their soon-to-be new mother and hugged and kissed her, showing her just how much they truly loved and accepted her.

It was Maria's turn to have tears in her eyes, but she was not so in control of her emotions as Georg, and the tears made their way down her cheeks.

After a few moments of excited chatter amongst the family and more hugs being shared, Georg noticed Kurt standing slightly off to the side.

"Is everything alright son?" Georg asked him.

Maria also noticed his distance as Georg spoke to him and began to worry, but she realised in his next sentence that she needn't have.

"Everything is fine father, but it could be better" Kurt said. And before Georg could question him further he clarified by saying "It could be better if we could PLEASE eat now!"

Everybody fell into tummy shaking, shoulder jerking laughter before Georg stepped aside and gestured with a sweeping hand for them to precede him out of the drawing room doors and into the dining room, where he could already smell breakfast awaiting them.

The children didn't need a verbal invitation before they took off towards the dining room, attempting to maintain civility. Georg watched after them silently chuckling. Maria was also doing the same having watched still standing across the room. As the children scampered out the door Maria made to follow them to make sure they weren't causing too much chaos at the table spurred by their hunger.

As she went to pass the Captain however, she felt a gentle but strong hand grasp her elbow and halt her in her tracks. Maria tingled all over from this one point of contact and turned her head slowly to the side to look at him. Her heart began to beat as widely as it had been only minutes before when he looked at her this same way, and she unconsciously held her breath.

Georg stared deeply into her eyes as he slowly turned her fully towards him. He tenderly wrapped his arms around her waist as he spoke "I believe there is something I promised to do this morning" he said with a fake look of concentration on his face, as though he was trying to remember exactly what it was. Maria decided to play along as she thoroughly enjoyed these playful moments between them.

"I'm not sure to what you are referring to Captain, and if you can't remember then I don't see any reason for us to continue to linger here and delay breakfast any longer" Maria said mischievously as she made to move from Georg's grasp and join the children in the dining room.

But Georg registered her intention and strengthened his grasp pulling her closer before she could even take two steps from his side.

"Oh-ho, no no no my dear Fraulein, you have just given my mind the jolt of remembrance it needed. I believe it was something to do with this."

He moved one of his arms from her waist and took Maria's left hand in his right, lifting it to his lips so he could place a tender kiss upon the engagement ring he had placed there the night before.

"And this" he said lowering her hand to rest against his chest over his heart. "And this" he said lastly in a whisper as he leaned in slowly and captured her lips with his.

The kiss started out sweet and slow but then increased into the passion that they had been showing one another over the past weeks. Georg wound his arms back around Maria's waist and pulled her flush against his body. Their breathing came in heavy puffs and they clung to one another with desperation and barely contained passion.

They stood like this for an immeasurable amount of time before reality broke through Georg's consciousness once again, as he heard the distant sounds of the children obviously enjoying breakfast without them. Georg realised once again that they were close to letting this go too far, and so he gently pulled back from Maria and extracted himself slightly from the embrace they were currently in.

Maria looked up into Georg's eyes, breathing heavily and trying to hide her disappointment, but read the regret and reasoning behind his actions in his eyes, and showed her understanding by placing a gentle kiss on his cheek and letting out a contented sigh.

"Well Captain, with reassurance like that I will NEVER have any reason for doubt that this is all a dream" Maria said with a slight chuckle in her voice.

"I'm glad I can be so persuasive my dear Fraulein. And I will be happy to remind and reassure you every morning from now on that I cherish" he placed a kiss on her left cheek "adore" a kiss on the right cheek "and love you" a kiss on the nose "with all my heart" and he finally placed a chaste but gentle kiss on her lips once more.

Maria sighed and gazed up at her fiancé…_Fiancé! Who would have ever thought I would be saying that?!_...portraying all the love and contentment that she felt for him.

Georg couldn't help but do the same in that moment, but he knew that, although he could stand here and do this all day, their children would be expecting them to join them in the dining room for at least the end of breakfast. So ever the gentleman, Georg placed Maria's arm in the crook of his and led the way.


End file.
